Te Amo, Mi Amor
by homesickthug
Summary: They keep telling each other that it isn't going to happen. That it cant happen, that its wrong and that they work together and Stetler would have a field day if he found out. But they know its going to keep happening, because its right, who cares that they work together? And Stetler needs to fuck off. But saying its not going to keep happening at least implies they're trying.
1. Te Amo

**AN: First attempt at straight smut I'm an ace female and really only understand the dynamics of m/m sex, which is probs weird cuz... well... asexual. But yea, sorry if I got shit wrong. Peace fam.**

This wasn't supposed to keep happening. She wasn't supposed to be running her hands along his chest while he sucked lightly on her collar bone. She wasn't supposed to be trailing her fingers down to his belt buckle. He wasn't supposed to be massaging her titties with a sensual grace that yielded goosebumps along her skin.

They weren't supposed to keep doing this, they had both agreed that it was for the best.

But ever since the first time, ever since Eric finally felt what it was like to be inside her, finally felt what it was like to leave butterfly kisses on her chest, finally felt his skin against hers, he knew that no matter how hard either of them tried, this was going to keep happening.

 _Calleigh walked into the locker room exhausted yet still able to keep herself on her feet. She noticed Eric and knew that they needed to talk about this at one time or another. She took a moment to take him in, sitting there in his wife beater and shorts, knowing she was there but waiting for her to acknowledge him._

" _You going to the gym?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. Eric grinned, and the way his smile made her heart skip was incentive to dive right into her next statement, "About last night... I know we keep saying its not gonna happen anymore..."_

 _Eric's lopsided grin grew a bit wider, "yea and it keeps happening." His grin wavers a bit and he went on to ask the question both of them knew the answer too, "is that a bad thing?"_

 _Hearing the close of a locker door Calleigh glanced her attention towards the general direction of where another co worker was, then met Eric's gaze and whispered, "I don't think we should talk about it in here."_

" _So what- your place or mine?"_

 _Calleigh offered an almost shy grin in response, and walked out of the locker room with him._

While she felt Eric's tongue run against her lips, she came to understand that the two of them repeating that "this isn't going to keep happening," was more so a way to justify the fact that it _was_ going to keep happening, but that at least they were _attempting_ to stop it.

Eric had her pinned against the wall before she was even able to put her keys down, laying soft, needed kisses down the side of her neck and rendering her incapable of fighting him off.

 _This wasn't supposed to keep happening_ she reminded herself as she ran her hands down his sides and danced her fingers along a patch of skin right below his T-shirt.

The feel of her cool fingers against his warm skin fueled him with desire, so there he was back on her lips- teasing, biting, sucking- while attempting to hastily unbotton her blouse. After the fourth button was undone he realized there was no use and ripped the shirt off her, and he half expected her to be upset, but instead she bit his bottom lip in response, there was something rather sexy about Eric being so hungry for her.

Her arms laced around his neck and her head hit the wall with her eyes falling closed while he went back to leaving rosie kisses down her chest and hastily attempted to get her bra undone. Once she was free of the societal expectation that her titties needed to be covered and shaped a certain way(yes Calleigh was a feminist and once burned her bra in high school), Eric latched onto a nipple with his teeth while running his hands down to her backside to cup her bottom and hoist her up a tad further against the wall so he could grind his knee in between her thighs.

She let out a lust filled gasp while she ran her fingers through his hair then down his back to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, running her cool fingers over his chest, around his nipples and down his abdomen, leaving him to warmly moan into the kiss and work at kneading her titties with a bit more force.

"Eric, bed," she whispered against his lips. Eric took his attention off of her for just a moment, then looked towards the general direction of the bedroom. He hoisted her around his hips and carried her, trying his best not to stumble over things, considering his mind was a bit... preoccupied.

Once in the bedroom Calleigh fell onto her back, and Eric left a trail of kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, over her tittes, and resting on the patch of skin right above her work pants. He sucked and bit and nipped, decreasing her cognitive skills to where all she could seem to do was moan with pleasure at the anticipation of what would come next.

Finally his fingers found their way towards the button of her pants. Once undone he let them fall to a puddle on the floor, so he could suck and bite and nip at his favorite dessert of the day. He smiled when he realized she was in a black laced thong, and looked up to her, running his finger over her still clothed clit. "I don't think you wanted this to stop happening," he grinned, putting the hem of her panties in his mouth and slowly pulling them down off of her.

"I never said I wante-" but her statement turned into a moan as Eric carefully sucked at her clit, his fingers wandering up to her titties to find that her hand was already there. He loved it when she did that.

"Eric-" she moaned, arching her back when he inserted one, then, two, and finally three inside of her. He couldn't help but grin as he ran his tongue up and down her clit in small circles, he loved hearing her moan his name.

She could feel herself coming close, but this was not how she wanted it to end, not this soon, not without him getting the same pleasure in return.

"Eric-" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him back up to her, "I want you inside me," she whispered, biting at his neck and trailing her fingers back down to his belt buckle, where she fumbled to work at the puzzle. It seemed that the simple task of taking off his pants was far more complicated than that of evaluating a crime scene. But, it probably had something to do with the fact that Eric isn't sucking and moaning and nipping at the sensitive skin along her titties while at a crime scene.

Finally she finds herself able to rid him of his pants and then quickly let his drawers fall down with them. He moaned at the feel of her hands along his long length, working in soft circles up and down, twisting and turning and feeling and damn, why the hell was she even contemplating ending this?

Eric moved his attention back to Calleigh's lips and kissed her, full of passion and longing while his hand crept back down and brushed itself along her clit. She let out a moan, her breathing hitched and her body quivering.

"Eric," she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her legs around his waist, "please."

He smiled and slowly teased her with his member before finally entering. They both let out a moan, at the feel of how big he was, how tight she was, and just how damn good it felt for them to be at their most vulnerable with one another.

Their senses were heightened and their breathing became labored as Eric went from soft, slow thrusts to longer and harder and faster ones.

Eric continued to massage his thumb against Calleigh's clit while she ran her fingers over her titties because she knew how much Eric loved to watch her. He grinned and began sucking at the free tittie, feeling himself moan as her muscles began to clench.

She was so damn close, and seeing her, her eyes closed, face flushed, hair knotted and drenched in sweat, seeing her so vulnerable and passionate and sexy made her irresistible, no matter how many times they told each other that this should stop.

He moved his lips from his tittes to her collarbone then to her neck, and again he was sucking and biting and nipping and Calleigh knew there was going to be a mark, but she really didn't mind.

She was so close, and the multiple stimulations her body was experiencing was too much to handle, and when Eric made his way up to her ear, sucking on the lobe softly and then whispering, "te amo, mi amor."

That sent her over the edge, him speaking spanish to her always did. She gripped her hands in his hair; the feel of her spasms clenching against him, hearing her moan his name, watching her eyes flutter and breathing catch sent him over too, filling her with every last piece that he had, gripping her wrists tightly and catching her lips once more, while both of them were still trying to wrap their heads around how fucking good that felt, how fucking right it felt.

Eric fell on top of her, resting his head on her chest while caressing her sides with the tips of his fingers.

He found himself moving up next to her, resting his face in her hair and taking in her scent while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Cal, I don't want this to stop."

Calleigh laced her hand with his and smiled, "I don't want it to either."

It was silent for a moment, both of the taking comfort in the silence of one another and savoring the feel of his body pressed against hers, holding her like he would never see her again.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Yea Cal," Eric responded, aimlessly running his thumb in circles on the top of her hand.

"I love you too."


	2. Better Than Coffee

It'd been going on for months now. Every few nights Eric found himself at Calleigh's place or Calleigh found herself at Eric's. They were going to make this work, because after their first time all the pent up want and desire the two had for one another came bubbling to the surface and there was no way in hell this was going to end.

It'd even gotten to the point where they stopped telling each other it was going to stop happening.

Telling one another that it should stop was more a way to clear their conscious and at least make it seem like they were trying to stop it. But at this point, neither of the two cared. Not after feeling skin on skin with the hot desire and want that was built up inside one another.

They wasted years trying to just be friends, even with all the sexual tension built up.

And now neither of the two were going to waste a second.

Eric had slept over at Calleigh's place, the night before was hot and sweaty and damn Calleigh thought Eric tasted good.

She stood in the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Eric's button up shirts while she started making coffee. She felt herself smiling and humming while she filled the machine with water.

She pressed brew and felt warm arms fall loosely around her waist while soft lips traced from her ear, down her neck, to her shoulder and back up.

"Mhhm," Calleigh moaned quietly with a smile, closing her eyes and falling into Eric's embrace. He slid his fingers to the bottom button of her- or rather his- shirt and slowly pulled it out through the hole.

"We're gonna be late," she whispered, her eyes still closed and head resting on his chest.

Eric undid a second button, "traffic, no one in this city knows how to drive."

A third button was undone and Calleigh spun around to face Eric, a lust filled grin taking over her face.

Eric was currently in nothing but a pair of old MDPD sweatpants. Calleigh ran her hands up Eric's chest, feeling the warmth of his skin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eric went for a fourth button, "well I guess we should get ready-" and a fifth, "but you're in my shirt."

Calleigh stood on her tiptoes and kissed Eric softly, aimlessly running her fingers through his hair, "mhhm I suppose you want it back."

Eric undid the last button, and ran his hands down her sides, grinning at the goosebumps that rose on her skin, "maybe a little later," he said, removing her hands from his neck to push the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Calleigh dove back into the kiss running her hands over his chest and gripping them at the hem of his pants.

Eric couldn't help but grin, he moved his hands up her sides, then back down to cup her bottom and hoist her up on the kitchen counter. She giggled softly, her hands now framing his face while she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

They both jumped a little at the beep the coffee machine made once the coffee had brewed.

"Ugh," Calleigh groaned, resting her head on Eric's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "I'll take you over coffee," he said, ghosting his lips over her collarbone and down to her titties.

"Eric-" she tried to come across stern but the moment he took in one of her nipples her attempt to be ruthless turned into a pleasure filled moan.

He laughed, "that's what I thought." He let his hands travel down her sides and rested on the insides of her thighs.

"Eric... We're gonna... be... late-" she gasped as he ran two fingers over where she needed him.

"Eric-"

A finger slid inside her, she was warm and wet and damn, she wanted this so bad but they'd already been late twice this week and everyone was on to them. He grinned, kissing his way down her belly and settling between her legs.

He sucked and nipped at her folds and he'd only been there a few seconds but the magical clitoral stimulation his tongue was causing plus the feel of his warm fingers thrusting inside her was becoming too much.

"Eric," it came out as a lust filled sigh, her left hand running through his hair while she attempted to grip the counter with her right. She was panting, she was close, so close- "Eric," she came, her body shuddering and her muscles spasming, Eric's face filled with an egotistical grin. He found his lips to hers and kissed her softly, "way better than coffee."


	3. Eric, I cant drink

Thinking back, starting from the night Eric got released from prison, this was bound to have happened, even though neither he nor Calleigh were prepared for this. But scientific law does not change based upon one's suitability for the outcome.

They needed to make a choice, well, ultimately it would be Calleigh's choice, but regardless, Eric would need to be there to support her one way or another.

She was sitting on Eric's couch, waiting for him to come home. They'd agreed to meet here after he got off.

They'd been with each other every night now, generally winding up at Eric's because it was closer, but sometimes they ventured to Calleigh's home. But Eric's place had become more of a home than her own.

She sipped a bottle of water while flipping through the channels on the TV. She was tired and anxious and the new episode of _Real Atlanta Housewives_ wasn't keeping her attention. She sighed. She'd slipped into something more comfortable, one of Eric's shirts and some shorts.

Eric came home a few minutes later with groceries in hand, "hey," he said walking into the kitchen and tossing the bags on the counter.

"You get here okay?" Calleigh asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yea," Eric said walking into the living room and sitting next to her, passing her a beer while he opened his own.

"You okay?" he asked after taking a sip.

She nodded, "yea I uh... yea I'm fine," she toyed with the cap of the bottle.

He placed his hand over hers on top of the bottle and looked at her with concern, "you rather have wine?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "Eric, I can't. I can't drink."

A confused look washed over Eric's face, "what do you mean?"

She sighed, this was it, this was the moment. Her heart was racing, not because she didn't trust Eric, she trusted him with her life, but because she didn't know how he was going to take it. She didn't even know how to take it herself.

"Cal?" he asked, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Eric," it came out of a whisper. She grabbed his hand and placed it down over her belly, "I can't drink."

It took Eric a second to comprehend the situation, but he smiled, leaving his hand over Calleigh's belly. His smile, along with the warmth of his hand, put her at ease. He set his beer down and pulled her against him, resting her head on his chest while he kept his hand over her belly.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"What do you wanna do?" She responded.

He shook his head, "Calleigh, it's your body, your choice. I'm just going to be here to support you all the way."

She placed her hand over his, "I want to keep it."

Eric smiled, pulling her into a tight hug, "then let's keep it."

It was quiet for a minute, then he spoke, "have you already gone to the doctor? What did they say?"  
She smiled, "3 weeks. I go back for an ultrasound in a month."

He kissed her hungrily, running his hands down her back, then pulling her on top of him while they lay down on the couch. He ran his hands up under her shirt, reaching the top of her back and pulling it off of her.

"Eric-" she tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned into the kiss.

He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her soft skin, "you're beautiful Cal."

Calleigh ran her hands down over his chest. She kissed the side of his lips, over his cheek, and down his neck, sucking at the warm skin.

"Cal," he moaned moving his hands down and cupping her bottom.

She kissed down to his collar bone, over his V Neck, and crawled down to the buckle of his pants. She began undoing them, her eyes filled with want and desire.

"Calleigh you don't have too-"  
She cut him off, "Eric, I want to."

By the time she slipped off his pants and drawers, he was fully hard. She left soft kisses down the base, and worked her way back up, taking the head into her mouth and sucking. She ran her hand from the head down to the base of the shaft while she swirled her tongue around him.

"Cal," he moaned.

She was warm and wet and sent shivers up his spine. Pleasure and want, no, pleasure and need, pulsed through his body while she subtly began bobbing her head up and down, her hand following the trail she left. His breathing began to become more labored while she continued, repeating the same action over and over and over and- "Cal," he moaned desire building up inside him ready to spill out at any second.

She picked up the pace, she could tell he was almost there, and with two more strokes and a delicate suck of the head, Eric came, moaning her name. She swallowed every bit of him, savoring his taste on her lips. It was Eric, her Eric, no one else's. She crawled back up and laid on his chest. His hands instinctively holding her belly.

"Te amo, mi amor," he whispered, kissing her temple and running his other hand down her back.

She smiled, sucking at his pulse point while placing her hand atop his over her belly, "I love you too."


	4. More Than She Bargained For

**AN: Lets pretend Eric and Natalia never had a thing in the earlier seasons. Or else I'd feel really bad for her.**

 **Also I'm from Miami(current in ATL), and I only diss Liberty City because they were rivals the hood I grew up in.**

It was such an odd concept for both her and Eric to grasp. They were going to have a family. After all these years of pretending there wasn't something between them, after all these years of pretending they were just friends, they were locked in with one another, and they were both unconsciously grateful for the tiny offspring growing inside of Calleigh. It made them realize that things were falling into place, made them realize this was meant to have happened the entire time. They were going to have a kid, and that was all the incentive the two needed to stop questioning their underlying love for one another.

But all the same, with the initial fear followed overbearing excitement that was difficult to maintain. They were going to have a family, and the two couldn't stop grinning, which warranted suspicion from everyone in the lab. But at now 6 weeks there wasn't really any physical evidence the other CSI's could use to figure out what was going on. Unless, of course, they had been following Calleigh menstrual cycle, but outside of that their secret was pretty safe.

They were trying their best to not be around one another at work, and if they were it was to only discuss work related things. They weren't even out as a couple, and sure, making that known would merit congratulations and hugs and Ryan crossing his arms saying "it's about time," but an offspring? a fetus? a baby? That was an entirely different piece of information.

They both agreed to keep their distance at work until they could figure out a way to at least confirm the rumors about their relationship that were running among the lab techs.

You can't really blame them though, DNA and trace can get old after a while.

I guess you could say Valera started the rumors about Eric and Calleigh, but she more so just mentioned her theories to Travers which had been overheard by Cynthia who mentioned something to Dave, who of course, asked Ryan about it.

Of course Ryan didn't say anything, sure he noticed the shift between Calleigh and Eric's relationship, but nothing too drastic. But Eric was different after he got shot, and the way he looked at Calleigh after her near fatal encounters with the other side caught Valeras attention.

But when Ryan and Natalia were alone in the romper room on the 747, he couldn't resist mentioning the latest crime lab gossip.

"Wow," Natalia had said, impressed by the hidden luxury.

"Well, I guess we found the mile high club, huh?" Ryan said with a snarky grin.

"And the last place Suzanne Grady was seen alive."  
Ryan sighed, "Well, that backs up the captain's story. I can't believe they had this little love nest in planes. You know, I think we need one of these."

Natalia laughed, "you're right, we can convert firearms."

Ryan raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Sure. I can figure two who would enjoy that."

Natalia asked who and Ryan looked at her, waiting for her to pick up on the two who had been at center of the labs rumorville.

"Calleigh and Delko? No way! Do you have proof?"

Ryan smile was snarky, "I don't need proof, I just have a feeling, but I don't want anything-"

Before he could continue Natalia interrupted him, not caring to hear anymore, "lalalalala. Okay, let's just see if we can see where everything went south for Suzanne."

And from then on everyone was watching them, performing their own little investigation, trying to gather any sort of evidence to confirm or dispute the hypothesis that was lurking through the lab.

For Valera at least, this investigation was far more interesting than that of a mom who killed her daughters ex boyfriend. Valera didn't mean any harm, she was just curious, and excited.

Calleigh and Delko? Valera approved, she'd seen it all along, ever since Eric came to the lab. And after all these years, she wasn't going to let the intimacy forming between the two fade away because of lab protocol or Calleigh's overthinking or Eric living up to the stereotypical expectation that men are clueless and good at fucking up a perfectly good relationship. They deserved each other, no question about it, so Valera took it upon her to make sure her hypothesis had enough evidence- which even though she wasn't a crime scene investigator- was certain she had enough on the two to push them in the right direction if they weren't already there, and if they were, she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

The scientific method is a wonderful thing, she'd observed, formed a hypothesis, and now she was on the next step. Collect evidence and form an experiment.

Valera stared down her microscope when Calleigh walked into DNA.

"Hey, Maxine, do you have the results from the gun barrel."

She smiled looking up at Calleigh, who was currently failing in her attempt to hide her excitement. It wasn't her attempt to mask her grin that tipped Valera that something else was going on, no Calleigh was walking with more bounce than usual, she was practically glowing and, even though her smile was almost kept under control, her eyes are what ratted her out.

You can try and hide excitement by frowning or making your voice sound utterly dull, but there's no way you can fight what your eyes portray.

Calleigh's eyes glowed with lust and excitement, and Velara was not one bit afraid to comment on it.

"Yea, it's right here," she said handing her the file beside her microscope.

"Thanks you," even her southern accent purred more that usual.

"Hey Cal," Valera asked looking at her with a smile. "Whats going on with you?"

She suddenly became stoic, but her response came out sweetly, "nothing, just need to head over to firearms."

"Good day?" Valera asked.

Calleigh shrugged, "if our bullet comes up in IBIS it will be."

Maxine knew that Calleigh wasn't going to crack. She'd always been good at hiding her emotions, with the exception of today where she let some leak out, so Valera had to move on to her next best suspect.

"Okay, tell Eric to come down here if you see him, I have results from his case."

Calleigh nodded, "will do," and practically ran out of DNA.

Now Eric, Eric was someone that was easy to read, even though he would never admit to it. Eric had too much pride.

Now all she had to do was wait, and possibly bring Travers in on her little investigation. She was done with the DNA she needed to run(for the time being that is), and figured if Eric didn't come down within the next ten minutes, she'd venture over to trace and bump into him while she harassed Travers until he caved and decided to help. She knew Natalia wouldn't want anything to do with the investigation, but Ryan, Ryan would be someone that could be quite beneficial. He always loved getting the gists of other people's lives even though he would easily deny it and say that he didn't care.

Valera had paged Eric right when Calleigh had left, but he didn't respond and ten minutes had passed, so she cleaned up her work area and went to annoy Travers.

She passed through the break room while walking to trace. No Eric. As of momentarily, the only possibly helpful suspect was AWOL.

"Maxine!" Travers greeted with his British eagerness.

"Travers," she said quietly walking over to him.

His eyes darted at her with suspicion, "what are you up to?"

"Would you ever wanna be a CSI?"

He looked at her with straight up confusion, "not particularly, no. I like the lab, quiet for the most part and rather peaceful."

She sighed, "look I need your help."

That only made him more sceptical, "with what?"

"Remember how I told you I thought Calleigh and Delko might possibly be a thing?"

His eyebrows shot up, "a thing? I do recall you brainstorming the idea of Eric and Calleigh if that's what you're getting at. Why?"

She smiled, "I'll buy you dinner if you help me find out what's going on."

He sighed, "Maxine, I do not like meddling around in other people's lives," he toyed with the evidence in front of him and then looked to her, "what classifies as dinner?"  
"Dinner, what you eat at night. Please Travers."  
He sighed, "fine, but I don't want some 24 hour chinese place in Liberty City."

She was now the one excited, "fine take your pick."

"South Beach," he was laying his cards out in full, if she wanted his help, he was going to get his money's worth.

"Fine," she groaned, looking at him with pleading eyes, "I need you to talk to Calleigh, and I'll take on Eric. I asked her why she same so... up beat and she practically ran to firearms."

"Valera you can be a bit overbearing," he said grinning.

Her eyes turned to slits, "she's in firearms, I need to find Delko,"

Valera turned to walk away when Travers yelled after her, "why would a Trace technician be in firearms?"

"Figure it out," she said continuing her search for Eric.

He hadn't paged her back yet, he wasn't in the break room, she even went to check firearms where neither he nor Calleigh were hiding.

Great, now they had to play hide and seak.

She walked into the locker room, nope not there either, but she did find Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," she said, a sly smile on her face.

"Hi," he replied, his word ending in a higher pitch while he put on a different shirt and looked at her skeptically.

"Have you seen Eric?"  
He continued to stare at her, "what are you up to?"

She grinned, "you and I both know there's something going on between him and Cal."

He shrugged, "yea, not really my business."

"Oh really? It was when Dave mentioned it to you."  
"That's because Dave made it my business."

She huffed, "come on Ryan, I know you know something."

He sighed, looking at her, "You wanna know what I know? All I know is that I haven't seen them in the same room with one another for the last few days."  
"But they've both been... unnaturally upbeat, which is not a common characteristic among most CSI's."

Ryan's eyes turned to slits, "thanks."

Valera sighed, "fine," she turned to walk away but Ryan stopped her.

"Alright alright, look, I know that Eric went home a few hours ago and I haven't been able to find Calleigh. That's all I know, besides it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home too?"

She sighed, "Yea I have a doctors appointment at 6 but, I'll buy you dinner if you help me tomorrow."

Ryan shot his eyebrows up and smiled, contemplating the idea, "I don't want some 24 hour Chinese place in Liberty City." He paused she waited for him to continue, "I want South Beach."  
"Fine," she groaned, with more force than she had with Travers.

Ryan grinned, "tomorrow sharp."

She groaned again, realizing she was going to be half a paycheck short because of her deal, but that didn't matter at the moment. At the front of her mind was Calleigh and Eric.

She grabbed her stuff from her locker, clocked out and headed to her car. Calleigh's car wasn't there either so she must have ran home after Valera started questioning her.

She sighed, it was Thursday, she was tired and dreading her doctor's appointment. Why she had to continuously see a doctor every three months for her birth control was beyond her. Why birth control wasn't free was also beyond her. And why she gets agonizing cramps at the first of every months for five long, painful days, was also beyond her and every other women in the world.

She tried to clear her mind while she drove, she was tired and hungry but these appointments every 3 months are near impossible to reschedule, so she sulked the entire way, which partially made her feel better.

Pulling into Dade Memorial, she parked and made her way to the front, armed with a crossword puzzle and some Skittles to keep her somewhat preoccupied.

The waiting room on the 11th floor was empty, that was the plus side to later appointments, most people had already gone home. She signed in and smiled at the receptionist, who kindly told her that the doctor was with one family now and would be out any minute.

She sat down and opened up her crossword puzzle.

 _An 8 letter word for a flu breakout in 2009._ Swine Flu.

 _A 7 letter word for false journalism._ She grinned. Fox News.

She looked up when she heard the voice of her doctor, "Okay, we'll see you in 12 weeks. You both seem to be doing everything right, so no need to worry. And make sure to meet the dietary requirements, I'll email them to you both."

The door opened and yes, she'd known something was up with Eric and Cal, and was even going as far to bribing two other coworkers with dinner to help her figure it out, but she definitely was not expecting _this._

They stared at Valera, all the color drained from both their faces, and suddenly she felt really _really really_ bad for trying to figure out what was going. She didn't think it would be something so... drastic. She just wanted to know if they were in fact a thing, and well she got her answer, and then some.

She was the first to speak after a very long and awkward minute, standing up and putting away her crossword puzzle, "Cal, Eric, um hi."

The two were speechless, and Valera really couldn't blame them.

She gave them a comforting smile, trying to ease the awkwardness and embarrassment that filled the room.

"Umm hi," Eric said, unconsciously dropping Calleigh's hand from his own, as if that would make the situation less incriminating.

The doctor poked her head out, "Maxine, are you ready?"

"Yea," she said walking towards the doorway, which Eric and Calleigh had yet to move from.

She smiled at the two, grabbed Eric's hand and put it back with Calleigh's, before pulling them both into a hug.

" _Finally,"_ she said laughing. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?"

She pulled away to look at their relieved yet still embarrassed faces.

"Maxine," Calleigh began but she cut her off.

"No, I'm not going to say a word, my lips are sealed, I promise."

She went back in to hug the both of them, who were now smiling, "thank you. We've been trying to figure out what to say to everyone and when because... obviously we can't hide this for very long," Calleigh laughed.

"I'm only here to support the two of you," she smiled.

"Maxine, are you coming?" the doctor asked poking her head back out, "you're my last appointment."

"Right," she said, "well I'll see the two of you at work tomorrow. I promise I won't say a word."

"Wait," Eric said thinking, "What are _you_ doing here."

"Eric!" Calleigh hit his arm.

"No it's okay, I'm here to prevent that," she said pointing at Calleigh's belly and smiling, "but I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks," Eric and Calleigh said at the same time.

Valera could see the semi annoyed look on the doctor's face, urging her to hurry up or go three months without birth control, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." She smiled walking past them, having gotten far more than she bargained for.

Her investigation was over, and she decided it would be best for the sake of everyone in the lab if she would just stick to the DNA. Certain things were not meant for her to know, and she respected that.

Even though she felt a bit guilty about trying to figure out what was happening between the two, she was absolutely thrilled for them. And besides, she was going to save at least $300 since she didn't need the help of Travers or Ryan. So it was a win win.

The appointment didn't take very long, and she eagerly headed home, realizing it would be best to leave the investigating up to the Crime Scene Investigators.


	5. 3 AM

**AN: This one is kinda short and sweet so I hope you like it and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS you have no idea how much it means to me!**

At 11 weeks Calleigh was beginning to show, not by much, but enough to make her and Eric realize they needed to figure out what and how and where and when they were going to break the news.

In retrospect, it wasn't enough for people at the lab to catch on to just by looking at her belly, you'd have to know she was pregnant to be able to tell. But all the same, generally when one is pregnant, the fetus begins to grow and Calleigh's belly would be forced to follow, so they needed to think of something, and soon.

Not only that, they had a lot of things to think about regarding their relationship. Eric had been wanting to move in with Calleigh before her pregnancy, and they talked about it once or twice over coffee, but that was as far as it went, for technical terms anyways. Calleigh was always at Eric's, she practically moved half her stuff over, but still it wasn't technically 'official'.

But at the moment, that was not at the front of Calleigh's mind, instead, it was 3 AM and she was staring down a toilet bowl while Eric held her hair away from her face.

Morning sickness- but could one really classify 3AM as morning? Calleigh didn't think so, but she was quickly proven wrong.

"You feel better?" Eric asked with a smile, crouching beside her, placing a kiss atop her head while he held her hair.

She rested her head on the toilet seat, "yea," she groaned.

Eric kept his smile against her temple while he ran a soothing hand down her back, "you wanna stay here for a minute or go back to bed?"

She groaned, falling back into Eric's embrace, "bed."

He laughed, "okay hold on, let's get you cleaned up."

He left her in a sitting down while he went to the sink and ran a wash cloth underneath warm water.

"Here," he wiped the sweat off her forehead and the trace of vomit from around her lips, "let's go back to bed."

She closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the moment. Eric helped her stand back up and walk to the bedroom. She crawled in next to him, resting her head on his chest while his one hand instinctively fell over her belly, and the other around her shoulder, holding her close, promising to never let go.

He caressed his hand down her back, not wanting to fall asleep until he was sure she was okay.

"Eric," she whispered into his chest, "I love you."

He grinned, continuing to run his fingers down her back, "Y te amo, mi amor."


	6. Delko, I'm out 50 Bucks

"Eric," Calleigh yelled, standing barefoot in the bathroom in nothing but a bra and a pair of work pants she was having issues with. She stared at herself in the mirror, 13 weeks. Her belly was poking out, she was getting hot and cold flashes, and she was always hungry.

This was going to become very very hard to hide very very soon.

"You okay?" he asked, walking into the bathroom holding a cup of coffee while he stood in only a pair of pajama pants.

She sighed, tugging at the zipper of her pants, "we have a situation."

He smirked, leaning against the doorframe and admiring her through the mirror. She was absolutely stunning. Her long hair was in a messy bun because she decided to deal with it later, she had started her make up, leaving at the moment eyeliner only on her left eye, and her skin was slightly flushed from the hot flashes she had earlier.

He grinned, she was absolutely perfect.

She couldn't help but smile, looking in his eyes through the reflection, "any thoughts?"

He chuckled, walking over to her, snaking his arms around her and laying his hands over her belly, "a skirt?" he tossed out, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Eric, Crime Scene Investigators do not wear skirts"

His laughter vibrated through his frame and into her own.

He kissed at her neck, "could you wear jeggings?"

She placed her hands over his, leaning into his embrace and looking at the two of them in the mirror, taking a mental picture. This was everything she had ever wanted, and from the start she knew she wouldn't be able to have it with anyone but Eric. She knew she would never have never really wanted it with anyone but Eric, even though she suppressed that for all these years. She loved it, the two of them, together, his hands over her belly, her hands over his, they were a family. Had been since day one, since the moment she saw him in his stained wife beater next to his tow truck, wearing that grin that had always made her heart skip.

" _Can I get your number now or later?"_ he had asked. That was years ago, before he was a CSI, before he had started making plans for the future; when Calleigh was the new girl who accidently overstepped her bounds within the first ten minutes of getting hired, who had said she would never fathom being involved with someone she worked with.

But things change, people grow, and everything eventually falls into place.

"I entirely forgot that Jeggings existed," she smiled lacing her fingers with Eric's, "We're going to need to tell them soon."

Eric smiled against her shoulder, "I'm thinking H should be the first to know, he can help us figure it out, same with Valera."  
She nodded, "okay, but seriously, we need to get ready."

Eric left one soft kiss on her neck, "you're beautiful," he said, taking one last look at her before walking back into the bedroom. She blushed, they had known eachother for all these years and he still had that much power over her.

She finished her make up and combed out her hair, which was an absolute mess, then moved her fingers down to the button of her pants, making one last attempt to make them fit. She sighed, jeggings it is.

She walked out of the bathroom and dropped out of her work pants, but the moment she did a pair of warm arms fell along her waist from behind her, he was back to kissing at the side of her neck.

"Eric," it came out in a breathy moan she definitely didn't expect.

He chuckled, running his fingers over her belly and up to her titties, cupping them in his hands while he continued to lay soft kisses on her neck. His touch was warm, yet she still shivered, he always had this effect on her.

She could feel the bulge in his pants against her waist and suddenly she was really _really_ turned on, ever since becoming pregnant she'd been... in the mood more than before and Eric was absolutely loving every bit of it. She spun around, laying her hands on his chest and kissing him softly, grinding her hips against his.

"Cal," he deepened the kiss, hungry for her. She was everything to him, the reason he continued to breathe, the reason he got up in the morning, the reason he came back to Miami. Their hearts beat together as one, and Eric was absolutely certain that his heart wouldn't be capable of beating on its own, not after being in sync with hers.

He ran his hands down her sides, placing one hand in her panties and the other to cup her bottom. He kissed his way back down to her collarbone, leaving small, pink marks.

He carefully backed her into his bedroom, knowing what obstacles to avoid because they'd done this blindly so many times.

He pushed her onto the bed, running his fingers up and down, which warranted a lust filled moan from Calleigh.

He brushed his fingers over where she needed him, 8000 nerve endings of pure naked pleasure. She ran her hands down his back, while he continued to taunt her slowly, entering two fingers at once.

She moved her hands to his waistband, pulling him out and running her hand up and down him.

"I need you."

He grinned, wanting to take it slow, but knowing that they needed to be at work in 30 minutes and and had no time to play around. Even though the excuse that nobody in Miami knows how to drive is valid, you can only use it so many times.

"Eric," she groaned, biting at his neck while attempting to get the waist of his underwear at least down to his knees. He smiled, kicking them off, and slipping her out of her own He moved his fingers back to her clit, laced his other hand with hers, and kissed her, quick and hot and damn he tasted good, and she needed him.

"Eric," she moaned again. He smiled against her lips, slowly moving his hips up, and entering her with a sensual kind of grace she'd never felt with anyone before. She immediately ran her free hand through his hair, so happy he'd grown it out.

He knew that they didn't have much time, but he took it slow, ever since she told him she was pregnant, it was always slow and soft and intimate. And it's not like the hot steamy nights weren't nice, because, damn they definitely were(considering that's what had gotten them into this situation to begin with), but the gentle grace of his movements, the slowness of his thrusts, the caressing of skin instead scratching, made it far more meaningful.

She needed him, there was absolutely no question to it, and he needed her, and with one, two, three more thrusts Calleigh moaned his name into their kiss, her body spasming and tightening causing Eric to follow right behind her, now moaning her name into the kiss and knotting a hand in her hair.

Eric rolled beside her and laid there for a moment with her, holding her, putting both hands over her belly, her hands over his, and smiling, loving every minute that they had with one another.

After a few beats, Calleigh laughed, "we really need to get going."

He smiled, kissing her temple, "how do you wanna tell H?"

"Sometime today, when the time is right."

"Okay," he smiled, "go finish getting ready, I'll grab your breakfast."

She squeezed her hand over his and kissed his nose, "thank you."

He couldn't help but laugh, "you got uh..." he ran his hand under her eye where her make up smudged.

She laughed, "thank you." She took one last look at him before getting up and venturing to put on the jeggings she had yet to pull out of the drawer. Every time Eric saw her he smiled, she was so perfect, so beautiful, always had been, and always will be. He continued to grin, getting back out of bed and beginning to dress for the day. He looked at his watch, they would be late in 3 minutes. But it didn't matter, all that mattered at the moment was Calleigh and the baby and the future they were going to have with one another.

* * *

"Late again Delko," Ryan said while Eric shrugged on his lab coat walking into the evidence lab.

"You know no one here know's how to drive," he responded, looking at the evidence on the table.

He made a tsk tsk sound, "you said that last week."

Eric picked up a wine glass in front of him, "yea, and it seems everyone has yet to go back to driver's ed. This from the rape vic?"

"Yea, she kept it, said the perp drank from it, so hoping we can get DNA."

Ryan eyed Eric, ever since Valera's little investigation, he too was intrigued, particularly when she randomly decided to drop the whole thing all together. She knew something, and now he was the one pestering her about it, but she wouldn't budge. Figures, she'd go as far as to bribe him, and then the moment she finds something out her lips are sealed.

Ryan looked at the underwear in front of him, it had blood stains on it.

"You think it's from the assault or her period?" Ryan asked.

Eric shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm sure if you run it we could see if it contained cervical mucous, and if so it's menstrual fluid. Other than that, it would probably be from the rape."

Ryan swabbed the blood, but his attention was currently on trying to figure out how to address Eric about his potential shing ding with Calleigh. He made himself look somewhat productive but he stared at the swab for far too long.

"You gonna run it or..?" Eric asked, dusting the glass for prints.

He nodded, "yea uh, Eric. What's uh, going on with you and Calleigh?"

"Why you hear something?" he asked hoping his grin looked more like he was amused at the question rather than ecstatic because of the answer.

"Ya know," he said his eyebrows raised, "just seems like you guys have been spending a lot of time together."

Eric shook his head smiling, "man don't even worry about it."

"No it's your business I know, just think you guys would be good together."

Before Eric was forced to figure out how exactly to respond to that, Horatio walked in, hands on his hips, and seemingly focused on the case, but it was somewhat evident that something else was also on his mind.

"What have we got gentlemen?" he asked.

"Blood on the vics underwear, we're trying going to see if it's menstrual fluid, if not then it's probably from the attack."

Horatio nodded, "alright," he looked to Eric, "Eric can I see you a moment?"

He nodded, "yea H," he responded, leaving Ryan with his evidence and following him out of the lab.

"Whats up?"

Horatio signaled Eric to follow him towards the elevator, "need to see if Calleigh got a hit in IBIS."

Eric nodded, stepping into the elevator, knowing that there was something else going on. He eyed Horatio, whose expression gave away nothing other than that there was obviously an underlying reason he was going up to firearms. Horatio wouldn't up and up leave Ryan with Eric's evidence to see a possible IBIS hit.

If it were Natalia or Walter or anyone _but_ Cal, he wouldn't have really thought anything of it, but there was something to Horatio's demeanor that made Eric skeptical of the situation.

He knew, he had to have known something, that was the only thing that would make sense.

Eric broke out of his thoughts once they reached the floor where the firearms lab was located. Calleigh was standing there, her legs apart in a perfect firing stance, ear muffs over her head and goggles on, totally in tune with the gun, 100% in control. She fired two shots into the water chamber that was used to test the stria on the gun.

He couldn't help smiling while he watched her move around with such grace, she was absolutely divine.

He followed Horatio into the firing range, where Calleigh was retrieving the bullets from the water tank.

"Hey, I'm just about to run these," she smiled brightly carrying the bullets over to the computer against the wall. They stood next to her while she placed the bullet into the machine's scanner.

Her demeanor seemed to have changed though, it was subtle, but Eric caught on immediately, and Horatio quickly followed when Calleigh gripped the counter, her sublime mood suddenly turning in the opposite direction.

"Cal you okay?" Eric asked, leaning forward to see the side of her face. She looked a bit pale, her cheeks began to flush, and she placed the hand that wasn't clutching the table over her belly.

"Cal?" Eric asked again, putting his hand on her back- once an innocent gesture, but now something much much more.

She move her hand from the counter to her mouth, and ran in the opposite direction, down the corner hall of the firearms lab towards the restroom. Eric followed quickly behind her, entirely forgetting about Horatio. The bathroom was empty with the exception of Calleigh, who was leaning over the toilet bowl in the handicap stall and coughing while her breakfast came back up.

Yet again, morning sickness. But this time it was 11 AM, not 3 AM, regardless though, neither really classified as morning.

Actually, in relation to morning sickness, she didn't want anytime to be considered morning time, she'd always hated throwing up and would do everything in her power to avoid situations that would cause her stomach to do flips and force its contents back up her throat.

But this was a situation that she couldn't avoid, both in regards to morning sickness and in regards to keeping it secret. Horatio had to have figured it out by now.

"Cal?" Eric called, running in after her. He saw her knees on the floor while she crouched over the toilet, and slid under the stall.

"You okay?" he asked, crouching beside her and holding her hair back, like he always did when this happened.

She laughed, "we're so screwed."

Eric ran a soft hand along her spine, "at least now it won't be as awkward."

Calleigh rested her head on the toilet seat, breathing in and making sure that her nausea had subsided.

Eric still held her hair behind her back, running his fingers through it, "you feeling better?"

She smiled, "yea."

"Here," he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped around her mouth, grinning. "You thought of any names?" he asked

She smiled, pushing herself away from the toilet, and falling into Eric's embrace.

"I like Sage for a girl."  
He kissed the top of her head, holding his hands against her belly, "I like that too."

They sat there for a moment, until Calleigh was certain that she wasn't going to be running back here any time soon. They stood up, Eric's arm slung loosely around her shoulder, and opened the stall door. Horatio stood leaning against the bathroom doorway and smiled.

It was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke, "how far along are you Calleigh?"

"13 ish?" it was more of a question, she looked up to Eric to verify and he nodded, "Yea 13 weeks."  
"Anyone else in the lab know?"

Eric nodded, "yea Valera, but that's it."

Horatio nodded, smiling, "Calleigh if you're feeling sick, you can head home."

She shook her head, "No I'm fine Horatio."

He nodded, "great, the IBIS results should be in any moment."

Horatio did an about face and virtually tripped over Ryan, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"H this is important," he said flustered.

He glanced behind Horatio's shoulder, not thinking much of it but did a double take when he saw Eric's arm around Calleigh's waist.

He grinned, crossing his arms and nodding in approval, "Travers owes me 20 bucks."

"Mr Wolfe," Horatio said, bringing his attention back to the case at hand.

"The hospital recently sent over the results of the rape kit, you need to take a look." He handed him the file, still glancing at Eric and Calleigh.

Horatio opened it, and skimmed over the first page before thanking Ryan and leaving the three to stand awkwardly in the women's restroom.

"You made a bet?" Eric asked.

He nodded, "the majority of us did. Walter put down $50 saying there was no way in hell, while Valera put down $200 for the two of you."  
Calleigh laughed, "Maxine bet? How much did she end up making?"

Ryan shrugged about "about 3 or 400. How long has the officially been going on?"

"Depends on what you know," Eric laughed.

"Well, virtually everyone knows the two of you have been... closer than before, but I sense there's something else."

"Look at you using your investigative skills," Calleigh said sweetly.

Ryan laughed sarcastically, "ha ha very funny, wanna tell me what else is going on."

Eric sighed with a smile looking to Calleigh, "well I guess we have been CSI's longer, you think we should help him out?"

Calleigh laughed and slapped his arm lightly, "stop being mean."

"Fine," Eric said looking back to Ryan, "when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

Ryan interrupted him, "alright, alright, alright, I don't need the birds and the bees talk."

He smiled walking over to them and pulling them into a hug, "congrats man, when were you planning on telling us."

"Some time today I guess," Calleigh said.

"You know Valera knew about us the whole time?" Eric said.

Ryan huffs, "figures, she'd beg me to figure out if the two of you were official, and the moment she does, she keeps quiet and puts in $200 when Walter started the whole thing."  
"Anyone else make any bets?" Eric asked.

"Natalia bet $300 against it, she's gonna be so pissed, but no one made any bets about you uh, having a mini Eric. When were you planning on telling everyone about Eric junior?"

Calleigh shrugged, "we were planning on telling Horatio and figuring it out from there."

"Yeah we weren't exactly sure how and we were running out of time," Eric said.

Suddenly they heard Natalia's voice coming from firearms, "Calleigh?"

Ryan smirked, and Natalia came trailing down the hall after a tech pointed her that way.

"Ryan what are you-" Natalia stopped her question when she noticed Eric and Calleigh, both of whom were still holding one another.

"I tried to tell you Natalia but you didn't wanna hear any of it."

"I don't like to partake in lab gossip," she looked to Eric and Calleigh, "but what's going on?"

"Well Natalia, when a man and woman love each other very much..." Ryan said his smirk widening.

"Wait, what no way," when Ryan had mentioned the possibility of Eric and Cal while in the romper room, she was a bit skeptical but decided it wasn't her business(though even she began watching them more closely after Ryan mentioned it), but just like Ryan and Valera, (and really Calleigh and Eric as well), she definitely was not expecting this.

"Boy or girl?" Natalia was beyond excited.

"Too soon to tell," Calleigh replied, smiling.

"You have any pictures?" Natalia continued, her voice high and happy.

Eric smiled, taking his arm off Cal and reaching into his pocket for his wallet, "yea."

He pulled out an ultrasound picture and handed it to her, "that's at 10 weeks."

"Eric it kinda looks like you and Calleigh made a sea monkey," Ryan said laughing.

Natalia handed the picture back to Eric, "when we're you planning on telling everyone?"

Eric smiled at Calleigh, "I have an idea."

* * *

Throughout the day everyone had heard that Eric and Calleigh were infact, 100% involved, strings attached and all. Though many people figured, some tech still ended up short in cash. They all thought Calleigh was too professional or that Eric was still the low key hookup Eric they knew before his shooting, and hadn't really spent enough time with him, other than handing off results, to see that he had changed. But the concept of an offspring had yet to wonder the lines of the Crime Labs gossip column.

At the end of the work day, Calleigh's ballistic matched to a gun registered to the main suspect. Rookie killer with shaky hands that accidentally pulled the trigger during the robbery of a Chinese restaurant in Liberty City. Murder 1, case closed.

Eric walked into the break room to find half the techs in there, either losing or gaining money from the bet.

The two walked into the breakroom, Ryan and Natalia beside them.

"Delko I'm out 50 bucks," Walter complained.

Eric grinned tossing an arm around Calleigh, "alright alright how about this, in about 6 months you can babysit and we'll pay you back. "


	7. Mi Querida

**AN: Not sure if I said this already but I'm an asexual chick living in the US... which has rather shitty sex ed. So I've googled most of the things regarding pregnancy in an attempt to be correct, so I'm sorry if everything isn't exactly how it works. But thank you again so much for reading, this was originally a one shot and I'm really happy that I got a review asking for more. Thanks so much for your support, yall legit don't know how much it means. Okay, rant over, now to the fic.**

It was their first Saturday off in a long while, and they planned on doing absolutely nothing but laying around and being with one another. They needed a break, more so _Calleigh_ needed a break while Eric picked up what she was too tired to do. It was now 18 weeks, later today they had the ultrasound appointment, and even though Calleigh wasn't really showing too much, the effects of pregnancy were in fact taking a toll on her body, regardless of whether or not she looked like she was carrying a potato-sized mix of her and Eric.

Her mood had been pretty level, no high's or low's, she didn't do much complaining, her morning sickness had began to subside, and her hot and cold flashes had been few and far in between. But nonetheless, she did need give her body a break, considering she insisted on continuing to work in the field.

Eric eyed her over his cup of coffee while she sat in front of him at the kitchen table with some fruit and her attention focused on the newspaper.

"Calleigh?"

"Yea?" she said sweetly but keeping her focus on the crossword puzzle.

"Where are we going to put it?"

She set down the paper and looked at him, "put what?"  
He smiled and pointed at her belly, "the kid, Cal."

She smiled, "Oh."  
It was silent for a moment, but Eric spoke, "you know, I kind of have a spare room here."  
She smiled, quite amused, "yea?" She was going to make it spell it out for her, even though she knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Yea, and you know the last time you actually went to your place was to grab a shirt for trial and toss out your dead plants."

"Mhm," she said smiling, sipping at her water, shamelessly amused.

"And well, kids are expensive, and we work for a county that's been trying to dismantle workers union since it was first enacted."

She continued to smile, popping a grape into her mouth, waiting for him to continue.

"Economically speaking it would be more efficient if you were to, say, I don't know, move the rest of your things over here and save about a grand a month on rent and utilities."

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh, "well since it's so frugal I guess I can take you up on your offer."

This was real, he was real, they were real, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him, share everything with him, make themselves officially one.

Eric had always been sexy, Calleigh knew it, everyone in the lab and probably everyone in Miami knew it. Yes, Eric Delko was a fine looking man, but he was hers. He always had that lopsided grin with soft lips and a wicked tongue that did... very _majestic_ things.

His eyes were brown and warm and the moment he looked at her, really looked at her, all walls down, completely raw and naked of everything but passion and desire, was the moment when she realized there was no one else, there never really had been anyone else, and there never would be anyone else.

She smiled and stood up walking over to his side of the table, and sat on his lap, throwing her arm over his shoulder, and kissing him, deeply, with the same naked passion and raw desire that he had shown her in that moment.

She ran a hand loosely through his hair, loving the feel of it against her hands while his own fingers slid up to cradle the side of her cheek.

"Cal-" Eric began but was cut off.

"Shh," she said, keeping her eyes closed and resting her head on his shoulder. His hand found itself over her belly, closing his eyes as well, savoring her warmth against his.

They sat like that for a moment, the three of them; holding one another, together as a family.

Eric was the first to break the embrace by looking at his watch, "we need to get going soon."

Calleigh smiled, "yea, our doctor wasn't exactly pleased when Valera was a minute late."

Eric smiled back, kissing her temple, "I'll take care of this, go get ready."

She pulled him into a tight hug, an embrace with a thousands unspoken words, but there were four that she could never resist saying, even though he'd known they were true for a long time. "I love you Eric."

He smirked, "Te amo, mi amor, don't we find out the sex today?"

"I really want a girl."

Eric looked at her, "Cal, if we have a girl, you're teaching her how to fight."

She cocked an eyebrow, "and what are you gonna do?"

he smiled, "hope the two of you don't kill me."

She kissed the top of his forehead, "we'll see."

She stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom. Eric watched her, loving every bit of it, of her, of this, of everything.

He shook his head and grinned before getting up and bringing the dishes to the sink. Things fell so naturally with them. Even the simplest things like cooking or doing dishes just fell together in their normal routine. _Their_ normal routine. Not Calleigh's, not Eric's, Theirs.

Neither would admit to it, but they both had to keep reminding themselves that it was _them,_ because it felt so surreal, even though it always had been _them,_ sometimes things feel too good to be true _._

Within 30 minutes, Eric began the drive to the Dade Memorial, his hand laced with Calleigh's.  
"What if it's a boy?"

She thought for a moment, "I want to choose a gender neutral name."

He smiled pulling into a parking space, "I think we should make a lot of things gender neutral."

She smiled back; she'd memorized every part of Eric, every curve, joint, bone, and warm patch of skin, but every time she looked at him, she'd discover something new, another reason to love him.

He kissed the top of her hand, before the two got out of the car, and joined each other hand in hand up to the 11th floor. "You think Valera's here?" Eric asked.

Calleigh snorted, "no, I don't think so anyways."

They walked out of the elevator and into the waiting room, which was currently empty. Calleigh signed them in and they sat down picking up a magazine and flipping to the page with potential nurseries.

"We're gonna be the cool parents right?" Eric murmed.

"Define cool?"

His head fell onto her shoulder, "you know the cool parents, hair dye, earrings."  
Calleigh cocked an eyebrow, "as long as he or she doesn't end up mixed into one of our cases, I don't care one way or the other."

She flipped the page and put her finger on a nursery, "that's pretty neutral."

The room was cream colored with trees painted on the side and a circle of planets hanging above the crib.

Eric smiled, but the two looked up when the doctor called their name, "Ms Duquesne"

She put down the magazine and stood up, the two of them grinning at the doctor and following her down the hall and into a room.

"You're what,18 weeks now?"

Calleigh nodded taking a seat on the table, Eric holding her hand.

The doctor smiled, "are the two of you ready to see the sex?"

Both Calleigh and Eric nodded, eager to know.  
"Alright, this might be a bit cold," she said, lifting up Calleigh's shirt and spreading lubricant across her belly. She shivered, definitely cold.

Eric continued to smile(he'd been doing a lot of that lately), and held her hand while looking at her belly.  
"Alright, here we go," the doctor said placing the probe on her and looking at the screen.

"That's the feet," she said, then moved down a little, "and there's the head."

"Ryan's right it does kinda look like a sea monkey," Eric murmured.

Calleigh smirked then looked to the doctor, "girl or boy," her excitement radiated through the room, stronger than that of the waves used to actually see the answer.

The nurse moved the probe around, looked to the screen, then to Eric and Cal, "it's a girl."

Calleigh looked to Eric ecstatic.

He placed his hand on the side of Cal's belly while the doctor wiped off the goo.

"Mi querida's in there," he smiled, rubbing the side of her belly.

"You too pick out any names?" the doctor asked, printing the pictures of the ultrasound.

"Possibly Sage?" Calleigh said looking to Eric.

He nodded, "yea, maybe."

The doctor smiled, handing them each copies of the ultrasound, "that's lovely. The both of you are going to be great parents. I'll see you both in 6 weeks."

Eric looked at the ultrasound. This was real, this was happening, and he loved every second of it.

When they got home, Eric gently nudged her against the wall next to the door, resting his hands on her belly and kissed her. Deep, passionate, raw- everything was out in the open, no barriers no walls, just them. He smiled, kissing at her neck while pulling her shirt over her head. Her breathing hitched when he kissed her chest and cupped both her titties.

"Eric-"  
He kissed both titties faintly then moved down to lay butterfly kisses over her belly.

"Mi ellas, mi amor y mi querida." He rested his head on her belly, listening, trying to see if she was talking to them.

"Eric," Calleigh's voice was breathy, and no matter how many times she said I love you she swore there werent enough words in any language to sum up how she felt for him. Her partner, her lover, her best friend. She trusted him with every fiber of her being, and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with this man.

And Eric couldn't fathom living a life without Calleigh, or living at all without her. He loved her, and one of these days, when the time is right, he's going to make it official.


	8. Tax Day

**AN: I know nothing about baseball cards and wasn't educated about when taxes were due during high school. And a few of these chapters I guess are going to be drabbles almost? Some will be long, others maybe this length. That okay with yall?**

"Calleigh, why do you have so much... shit?" Ryan asked grabbing what had to be the 11th box of her things. In hindsight, that wouldn't really seem like much, but considering 75% of her things were _already_ at Eric's, it was indeed a lot of stuff.

Calleigh cocked an eyebrow and Eric laughed, "ay, mi quierida's in there, don't need that to be her first word."

"Cal, I never pictured you for a horder," Natalia said, sitting beside her on the floor, helping her sort through things with actual value, and things that could be discarded or donated.

"It all has sentimental value," she reasoned.

"Calleigh, how does a walkman from the 90's have sentimental value?" Eric asked before putting it into a black trash bag.

Ryan shot up his eyebrows, looking at what Calleigh had picked up from a box that had probably been hidden in the back of her closet for a decade, "you have baseball cards?"

She nodded, "yea, but they don't have sentimental value so I _guess_ we can toss them," she giggled.

"No, no, I uh, we'll keep these right Ryan?" Eric asked, grabbing them from Calleigh so he and Ryan could analyze them.

"Jeez that's a signed Mickey Mantal card, do you know how much that's worth?!" Ryan half yelled, snatching them from Eric.

She shrugged looking to Nat, "I don't know they're my dad's, he was always a big collector."

"Cal, these cards are worth a fortune," Eric said, taking them back while shuffling through them for the third time.

"You should sell them," Natalia offered, but it was quickly turned down when both Eric and Ryan let out a very stern "No."

Calleigh laughed, and looked to Eric, who looked to Ryan then back to Calleigh, "nuestra querida's college fund?"

Ryan sighed, "Eric I know I've been down in Miami for a while and I should have picked up on that, but the only spanish I know involves what I've picked up from our cases in Little Havana."

Natalia laughed, "Ryan, it means our darling."

"Right, I knew that. Come on Eric, we're almost done," Ryan sighed, holding two boxes and waiting for Eric to follow.

Ryan and Natalia had agreed to help out for two reasons, one because Eric asked, and two because they were following in Valeras footsteps and doing their own investigation in an attempt for Natalia to make back the money she'd lost.

The first bet was the question of whether Eric and Calleigh were _actually_ involved and well, Natalia lost a good bit of change, and she wasn't going to just let it go.

The second bet was ongoing, but still, the answers had to be put in the day after Calleigh went for her ultrasound at 18 weeks. Everyone knew she was due at the end of May, So Natalia put down $75 for May 25, Walter $25 for May 17, and Ryan $50 for May 21.

And now there was bet number 3.

The rumors of Calleigh and Delko being together are, in fact true, leaving both Natalia and Walter short some cash(though Delko promised Walter he'd get it back in about 9 months or so), and now Cal and Eric were moving in together.

There seemed to be a pattern here: 1. They're deeply involved, 2. Well... Eric was a bit _too_ _deeply involved_ and now Cal was expecting, and 3. They were officially moving Calleigh over to Eric's, even though that's the only place she'd really been for the past 7 months. But there was still one piece of the pattern that had yet to occur.

The pool was currently at $500, and whoever got the closest date to when Eric popped the big question won. All bets had to be placed by the end of the week, so Natalia had two days. She bet on Valentine's day, and took the slot before anyone else had the chance to.

Ryan bet a week or two before the end of May, and Walter bet when she was in the midsts of going through labor. Valera stayed out, figuring her luck was going to run out at some point, while Travers began to show interest, and put down $20 for after their next ultrasound. But they could change their dates before the end of the week, just not the dollar amounts. So both Nat and Ryan were ready to pry.

"So how long now?" Natalia asked, folding some towels into a box.

"About 22 weeks," Calleigh responded nonchalantly.

"Wow, and how long now have you and Eric been... officially involved?"

Calleigh cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, "why?" she attempted to suppress her amusement. Everyone had been full of questions lately, and both her and Eric agreed to be as vague about the details as possible considering their fellow coworkers decided to turn their life into an illegal, under-the-lab, gambling ring, (though the two didn't mind at all.)

"No, no reason you guys have just known each other for so many years, the line seems pretty blurred."

She shrugged, "10 maybe 11 months."

"You don't remember exactly?"

Calleigh smiled, "like you said, the line is blurred."

It was quiet for a moment before Natalia spoke again, "So she's due at the end of May?"

Calleigh nodded, "yea, about 4 more months."

"Hmm," Natalia said, attempting to look productive, to which Calleigh caught on to but didn't comment.

"And what's today January 23?" She asked looking at her phone.

"Yup," Calleigh said, far more entertained than she let on.

"And what, when are taxes due April 15?"

"I believe so, that's when they've always been due," her attempt to suppress her laughter failed, "why?"

"Well you know, if the two of you were to, say, I don't know, legally combine your assets, you could get a tax deduction of about, give or take 12 grand."

Calleigh chuckled, "is there another bet going on?" she asked though both her and Eric had been well informed of the answer.

"No no, of course not, just wondering is all."

Rule number one of the 'illegal, under-the-lab, gambling ring' was to not let anything slip to Eric and Cal, and the one who did would be disqualified with no reimbursement. But Eric and Calleigh had their own personal informant.

Outside Eric was undergoing the exact same interrogation as Calleigh, except Ryan was nowhere near as subtle as Natalia.

"So Eric," Ryan said, putting the boxes into the trunk.

"Hmm?"

"When are you planning on proposing to Calleigh?"

Eric laughed, smiled and eyed him, Ryan already knowing the answer to his question. "I know, I know don't worry about it."

He patted Eric on the back while they walked back up the stairs to her apartment, "I mean, tax day is coming up soon, you'd get a pretty hefty deduction is all."


	9. Eres Mi Todo(You're My Everything)

**AN: this is not exactly how I intended this fic to go, but Eric and Cal got a uh... bit** _ **intense.**_ **The two have too much power over me, I'm just the messenger... lol thank yall so much for all the nice reviews, Julz(im julz) goes through really rough patches and its been really meaningful so thank you fam 3**

It was so peaceful, Calleigh's legs intertwined with Eric's, his left hand tracing aimless patterns over her belly while he watched her sleep. She'd always been so beautiful. Her head lay on Eric's chest, curled up next to him while he draped his arms around her. Her long eyelashes lay against her cheeks, which were a tad flushed but virtually transparent against her porcelain skin. She was showing though, not nearly as much as other women at 25 weeks, but enough for those at the lab who hadn't been keyed in on the bet to notice. They're doctors appointment last week had gone smoothly, she'd told Calleigh that she was going to start to feel her moving around soon. Everything was going according to plan, the baby was healthy, Calleigh was healthy, and both her and Eric had to be the happiest people in Miami. Everything so surreal yet beautiful and all Eric could think about is the family they're going to have.

He smoothed a hand over her hair and kissed her temple, careful to not wake her.

It was Valentine's Day, the day that determined whether Natalia was going to win some cash or continue her losing streak.

Last year the day CSI's worked Valentine's day, so this year it was swing shifts turn. Eric and Cal had the entire day, and Eric had a few plans of his own. But first and foremost, Calleigh was to get some sleep. He continue to doodle aimlessly against her tummy. He loved her more than anything, and nothing could take that away

"Mhhm," Calleigh stirred, still partially asleep while she curled up closer against Eric's chest. He grinned and kissed the top of her head, whispering softly, "Te amo, mi amor."

Within 20 minutes, Calleigh was awake, running a hand across his chest while leaving wet cases at the base of his throat.

"Cal-"  
"Shhh," she whispered, continuing to suck at his neck while ghosting her fingers under his shirt, "All you've been doing is taking care of me, I wanna take care of you."

Eric was about to object, Calleigh was pregnant, he was _supposed_ to take care of her, one because he loved her, and two, because it was his half his fault they were in this predicament. His objection quickly turned into a gasp when he felt one of her hands lingering down to his inner thigh, over the skimpy fabric of his boxers.

"Cal," he pulled her lips from his neck and to his own, running his one hand through her hair and over her back, while the other lay on her belly. She sucked at his lower lip, only breaking contact to peel off his shirt. Her fingers were back over his chest, tracing the same path, the same patterns that she became accustomed to, up to his nipples, teasing him but not letting him feel that sensation just yet.

He'd been taking care of her for so long now, and she just wanted to make him feel as good as she felt, even if it was going to be a bit torturous for him in the beginning. She moved her lips back to his neck, sucking while running her fingers back to the inside of his thigh. His breathing hitched, and he ran his hand down to cup her bottom and squeezed, causing her to let a small moan slip.

He grinned, moving the hand from her belly up to her chest, lazily running his fingers over her titties while her fingers inched back up to the waistline of his boxers. She ghosted her lips down to his collarbone, nuzzling the side of his neck before slowly, too slowly, slipping her hand into his boxers and ghosting her fingertips along him, barely touch him, causing him to shiver while she moved her lips from his collarbone down to his left breast and kissed around his nipple, purposely avoiding direct stimulation

He let out a deep sigh, his voice hoarse with want and desire, "Cal..."  
"Patience Delko, patience," she teased, smiling against his chest leaving soft kisses while her fingertips barely touched his length. He shivered, goosebumps rising, and the anticipation made him unbelievably hard. Finally, she decided to flick her tongue over his left nipple, while softly moving her other hand over the head and gently massaging him.

He arched his back when he felt her begin to suck at his nipple, groaning and trying to take deep steady breaths, "Calleigh," he moaned deciding she was far too over dressed and attempted to remove her shirt(well, his shirt, at this point that's all she would wear around the house). He hastily pulled it over her head, and she giggled, loving the control she had over him. She continued to tease, moving her lips to his right breast while her hand continued to softly squeeze the head.

"Cal," he groaned again, his hand back down to her bottom where he grabbed a piece tightly, causing her to groan out a deep and hoarse " _Eric!_ "

He put a finger under her chin and guided her back up to his lips, his tongue requesting entrance but Calleigh refused, wanting to do this her way, wanting to make him feel good. But when he ran his thumb over a rather sensitive nipple, she gasped and much to her dismay, Eric took control of her mouth, taking her breath away while he ran his thumb over her, squeezing the surrounding globe of her titty.

He wasn't going to get away with it though, no way, she moved her hand from the head, down the base, and then back up. He moaned, gripping her harder while he took her mouth captive and kissed her so breathtakingly she was beginning to feel dizzy, and he was too, but his lungs were on fire and if he were going to suffocate he'd want it to be from endlessly kissing Calleigh Duquesne.

But Calleigh broke the kiss, needing air.

"Damn it Eric I said I wanted to make _you_ feel good," she tried to come across stern, but it was impossible for her to be mad at him.

He grinned, "making you feel good makes me feel good."

She thought for a moment, "okay, two can play at that game," her was tone devious while she dropped his member and moved her hand away.

He sighed, putting his hands up with a smile and a laugh, "alright alright, I surrender."

"Good," she snickered, her tongue now working its way down his chest to the warm skin right above his navel, leaving soft kisses, causing his breathing to hitch.

 _Just breathe Delko, just breathe._

Her hand continued to move up and down, lazily but graceful. Eric had his eyes closed, just trying to enjoy what she did to him, the way she made his knees go weak or how easily he'd lose his breath just by a simple kiss.

 _Just breathe Delko, just breathe._

In and out, in and out, in and - _gasp!_ A very warm mouth with very eager tongue decided to leave the skin right below his navel, and wrap itself a very very _sensitive_ part of Eric.

"Cal-" he was breathless, his eyes still closed but his breathing almost labored while she ran her tongue in circles along the head, her hand pulsing up and down while his body quivered with pleasure. Two more pumps and suddenly a cold draft encircled the head, though only for a second, and was replaced with a warm hand, while her tongue slid down the side of him sucking lightly at the salty skin her hand was moments before.

"God Cal," he laced his hand with her free one resting on his hip bone. She was so fucking sexy and just _looking_ at her made it difficult to keep his head above water and not succumb into the deep depths of a much needed orgasm.

He didn't wanna come like this, he loved the things her tongue could do, but he didn't want to go over so soon. He needed to feel her, be inside her, make love to her like he had so many times before, be so deep and lost in every crevice her body had- naked, raw, and vulnerable. He needed that, he needed her.

"Calleigh wait," She stopped and looked up to him. "I need you," he whispered, pulling her back up so his lips could meet hers. He groaned into the kiss, sucking on her tongue, "I love you so much Cal, I've always loved you." His hands ghosted along her sides, "I need you, to be in you, to be with you,"

Calleigh smiled against his lips running her hands through his tousled hair coated in sweat, lust, and desire. He ran his finger down the base of her spine before slowly moving her from her side onto her back holding her wrists above her head with one hand, while trying to steady himself with the other, careful not to fall on her belly.

"Eric," she whimpered against his lips with the same need that his voice gave off only moments before. His lips never left hers, and he entered, slow and shallow, making sure her body was adjusting properly. She moaned at the feel of him, just like she always did, giving him complete control over her. He was everything she'd ever wanted, and she was the only thing he couldn't live without. After a few moments, he began long, deep, but soft and slow thrusts. Basking in her heat felt like a million fingers tingling against him at one- breathless, his body filled with nothing but ecstasy and need. And for Calleigh, Eric's what was missing, feeling him inside her, like this, the two of them 100% raw from the crown of their cranium's down to the very last joint on their toes. Her body was filling up, a midday Miami thunderstorm swirling in the bottom of her belly, the clouds filled with lust, the thunder rumbling deep inside her while Eric whispered soft nothings against her lips about how good she felt and how right this was and how much he loved her.

The thunder was loud, hitting her hard and vibrating across her skin, she was close and in 1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississip- lightning struck, an electrifying current of pleasure pulsing through her, leaving her paralyzed and breathless; her muscles tightening against him, the tropical storm turning into a hurricane while he thrust once more and was gone as well, going from a pleasurable tropical storm to a transcendent category 5 within 2.5 seconds. It had never been that intense before, and if Cal weren't pregnant she could have died right then and there with absolutely no regrets.

And Eric was a puddle of goo, barely holding himself up while trying to catch his breath and somehow find the energy to pull out of her- much to Calleigh's dismay- and rolling over to wrap his arms around her while she tucked her head into his chest and closed her eyes, savoring him, this, them, everything they had.

His voice vibrated through his chest, "Calleigh, I fucking love you," he paused, still catching his breath, "Eres mi todo- you're my everything."

She was still trying to gather her thoughts, trying to decipher what she was thinking versus what she was actually saying, trying to come back down to earth.

She kissed at his neck, their hands and legs intertwined, "you're the only thing I've ever really needed," she murmured, her eyes still closed, her face flushed and hair a beautiful mess, long locks falling down her hot, sticky back, his hand caressing along her spine.

He was going to do it today, it's cheesy and predictable and he knew someone had to have placed the bet, but he didn't give a fucking shit about the bet, all he cared about was Calleigh, and this had to happen today, everything had fallen so perfectly into place and there was absolutely no better time.

Eric wasn't going to admit to it, but he'd gotten the ring before he found out she was pregnant, before the little girl the two created had made them both realize that this was supposed to happen. Apart of him always knew that he was going to ask her someday, when the time was right, and now, even though Calleigh's breathing had even'd out and she falling back into the depths of sleep, he promised himself he'd do it today.

He felt himself follow Calleigh, exhausted from their morning encounter, but fell asleep with a grin, holding the only woman that brought him true happiness, knowing that in merely a few hours he'd ask her to marry him.

This time Calleigh woke up to the feel of warm kisses along the base of her throat.

"Eric," she mumbled, pulling herself closer to him.

"Buenos tarde, mi amor," he grinned, biting softly at the skin.

She opened her eyes to look at him, "hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he replied, moving his lips onto hers for a very soft and semi quick kiss then slowly removed himself from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh called with a smile while he went into the living room. She was still dazed from both sleep and that rather _passionate_ start to the day that not all of her senses and motor skills were conscious.

"Eric?" she asked, her smile refusing to fade while she made her way after him into the living room. He sat on the couch, waiting for her to notice, but she was still a bit out of it to come to certain senses.

This was it, something he'd been thinking about doing for years but never really thought it was possible. His heart was pounding, even though they lived together, even though they were about to have a child together, she could still back out. She could still stay no and walk away. And knowing that scared Eric shitless. He didn't think she would, but this was the last step, the last piece and she could choose whether to take it or leave it.

Eric sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees, fists under his chin, watching her, in only one of his shirts, and something else that had yet to catch her attention.

Calleigh always liked simple, so maybe that's why a silver band that circled around and crossed over itself to hold a small diamond with 'Te amo, mi amor' engraved on the band didn't catch her attention immediately, but when it did, Eric was already on his knees in front of her, holding the top of her hand to his lips while he spoke.

"Mi amor, you're my everything. Everything I've ever wanted, ever since I first met you, and you swore right and left you'd never start something with someone you worked with even though we weren't even working together yet." He laughed a little and smiled, losing himself in her eyes.

"All these years, I've loved you, I've always loved you. And I know you know, have since you saw my file, and I know you've felt the same way, that's why we kept letting our 'talks' go as far as they went.

"Calleigh, I couldn't fathom living another day of my life without you, I couldn't fathom letting you go. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

He took a breath, pausing to try to gather his thoughts and articulate the remainder of what he had to say.

"Cal-"

She bent down in front of him, her hand still laced with his.

"Shhh..." she whispered, kissing him, running her other hand along the side of his cheek, deepening the kiss, opening herself to him. He ran a hand through her hair and she sat down in his lap, breaking the kiss and pulling him into a hug, closing her eyes against his shoulder before tracing her mouth back up and sucking at the bottom of his ear.

"Yes."


	10. The Three Crimateers

"Hey Delko," Walter fished with a brown nosed grin, swimming into the DNA lab where Eric was processing evidence from their current case.

"Walter," Eric replied, amused as hell. The lab had been so much more entertaining for him and Calleigh since deciding to leave their coworkers in the dark while they blindly placed bets, attempting to look into their life to see how blind their bets really were.

"What you got there?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Evidence," Eric grinned.

"So uh, how are you and Calleigh?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow and continued to play along, staring down his microscope and pretending to care about the piece of pubic hair that had been found at the scene.

"Fine, how are you and what was that girls name?"

"Jenni-"  
"Right Jenni," he continued to smirk, "how are you and Jenni?"  
"Well uh," Walter cracked his knuckles, "we just don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues."

"Oh really," Eric switched one sample for another, "like what exactly?"

"Oh you know, politics, coffee, _marriage,_ sports-"

Eric laughed, "Marriage huh?" he wasn't sure what was more entertaining, Walter trying to pry or Eric making it ten times more difficult for him to find the answer.

"Yea you know, she was against premarital sex, unless of course she was 110 percent certain it was with the person she was marrying."

"Oh really," Eric was trying his best to suppress his laughter, switching back to the original sample and pretending to analyze it.

"Yea you know, in case she wound up having a baby or something."

"mmhm"

"And I told her that's why condoms exist, but she just wouldn't listen."

"Sorry to hear that Walter," he laughed, writing something down on the case file and going to look at a third sample.

"Yea, I can understand though, I wouldn't really want a child with someone unless I was going to spend the rest of my life with them. But you know, maybe that's just me."

Eric continued to grin, highly amused, but didn't respond.

Walter continued, "I guess that's the way most people do it, take precautions in case they end up in a situation where they'd be stuck together."

Eric attempted to suppress his laughter, "yea I guess so."

Walter was quiet for a moment, "so I guess you and Calleigh, with a baby on the way and all, would follow the natural course of events: get together for a while, move in together, have a baby, maybe propose somewhere in between."  
Eric cocked an eyebrow in response.

"But I guess you and Calleigh aren't ones for following the general course of events."  
"No Walter, I guess not," he changed to another slide.

"I mean you were together for a while, even though you kept that secret, _then_ she ended up getting pregnant, and _then_ the two of you moved in together."  
"Well, you seem to have a pretty good grasp on the timeline of our relationship."

"Delko, there seems to be one very key piece missing here."

"Sure, maybe."  
"What do you mean sure maybe?"

Eric looked to Walter, his grin widened ear to ear, "do me a favor and take a break from investigating me and investigate the case."

He passed Walter the case file attempting to escape, but before he had the chance, Walter said one last thing, "I do see a pattern of secrecy going on here, Delko."  
Eric laughed, "run the sample through CODIS and we'll go from there."

Walter sighed, running the remaining test tubes. _The one time no one is up in Delko's business is the one time I need the details._

On the other side of the lab in ballistics, Natalia wasn't having much luck either.

"Hey Cal," Natalia said sweetly while she approached her at the computer on the north wall of the lab.

"Hi, Nat," she didn't make eye contact and continued to watch the screen, half interested but not really considering she was just waiting for a result.

"So how are you?"

Calleigh, like Eric, was far too amused, "I'm fine."  
"So, how did Valentine's day go?"

"Fine," Calleigh, unlike Eric, was not staring down a microscope, so she didn't have much of a barrier between her and Natalia to hide her excitement with.

"So how are you and Eric?"

"We're good."

"And the baby?"

"She's good."

"Mhhmm," Natalia was itching to be blunt, but she knew that would get her nowhere.

"So Cal," she continued while Calleigh scanned another bullet into the machine.

"Hm?"

"You and Eric have any plans to do anything before the baby comes?"

"Maybe," two could play at this game.

"Any plans before April 15?"

Before Calleigh could answer, there was a hit in IBIS.

"Jeane Davis," Natalia read.

"It says she bought the gun in '06 and reported it missing in '07."

Natalia looked to Calleigh, "and 7 years later it decides to show up? You'd think it have been passed through here earlier."  
Calleigh shrugged, looking down at the case file, "weirder things have happened."

Nat grinned, "yea I guess you're right, you know kind of like you and Delko moving in together and having a kid but not taking things further."

Calleigh cocked an eyebrow and smiled while Natalia continued, "unless of course, he did take things a step forward."

Calleigh was highly amused, and refused to let the fun end soon, "Tom's got a bullet waiting for me in autopsy."

Natalia sighed, "yea I guess uh, Walter and I should go look back over the evidence."

Calleigh grinned, walking out of ballistics while Natalia yelled after her, "sharing is caring."

Drat, both Natalia and Walter had been rather unsuccessful. Natalia was certain Eric had to have proposed on Valentine's day, but Walter said that was too obvious. They stood in the break room leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of coffee while Ryan began to lay out evidence.

"Natalia, Valentine's day is too predictable and Delko is not predictable."

"But they're obviously hiding something," she reasoned, "we already know they live together and are having a baby, what else could they be hiding beside the obvious?"

"You're both going about this the wrong way, CSI's work by hard evidence, not instinct," Walter tossed in, adding more coffee to his cup.

"Alright you got any evidence Walter," Ryan asked crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow. He sighed, "I got nothing."

Natalia thought for a moment, "we're asking the wrong questions to the wrong people."

"What do you mean, we _are_ talking about Eric and Calleigh, and we _asked_ Eric and Calleigh," Ryan said.

"I know, but who started the rumor about them in the first place?"

"You think Valera knows something?" Walter asked setting his cup in the sink.

"She knew something was going on with them-"

Ryan cut her off, "Natalia _everyone_ knew something was going on with them, she was just the first to ask about it."

"No, Natalia you might be onto something, maybe we need to go back to the original source," Walter pointed a finger at her and smiled.

"You think she'll bite?" Ryan asked.

Natalia smiled, "Let's find out."

The three marched into DNA where they saw a rather content Maxine Valera working meticulously with the samples she had at hand.

She looked up, somewhat startled at the group, putting her hands up, "you guys know I can't jump your case up."  
"Valera that's not why we're here," Ryan said crossing his arms.

She set down her testtube, "okay, then why are you here?"

"Remember that theory you had a few months back?" Walter asked,

She was thoroughly confused, "I have many theories Walter."

"We're mainly thinking of the one about Eric and Calleigh," Natalia pushed.

Valera eyed the three of them, "okay, what about it?"

"We were just wondering," Ryan paused to smile, "if you had anymore theories floating around."

The machine beeped and she switched test tubes, "I might have a few."

Natalia grinned, "care too share?"

She sighed, "Guys, trying to out them for dating is one thing, but I think the rest is for them to tell when they're ready."

Natalia sighed, "yea I guess you're-"  
"No!" Walter and Ryan practically yelled at the same time. "We got money at stake," Walter said.

Valera looked between the two, "I think you'd have better luck harassing Eric than me."

Ryan looked to Walter cocking an eyebrow, "interrogation?"

Walter nodded, "interrogation."

"Wait wait guys," Natalia began, looking to Valera then back to the two. She sighed, "Fine, but don't go reporting your findings to every tech you see."

"Good luck," Valera said, waving them off while they left DNA. The Three Crimateers checked all the obviously places: Ballistics, the evidence lab, the break room, and the locker room, all of which came up empty for both Calleigh and Eric. Ryan, Natalia, and Walter went back to the break room and sat at the table.

Natalia groaned, "where could they be?"

Ryan sighed, "Maybe Cal got sick and Eric took her home?"

Before anyone else could toss out any other ideas, a very venomous voice sliced through the air of the lab, making even those within reach cringe.

"The two of you, in Horatio's office, NOW!" Stetler yelled. The Three Crimateers looked and saw both Eric and Calleigh stepping out of the elevator and into the Stetlers direct line of fire. The man was always so hateful, and no one really understand _why._ It seemed those working in IAD always got some sort of satisfaction for bringing down one of their own.

They watched while Calleigh and Eric followed, and Eric instinctively putting his hand on the small of Cal's back didn't seem to help the situation. Stetler was steaming while they walked into Horatio's office. Walter, Natalia, and Ryan followed from a distance, and Stetlers words were not at all quiet, so it was virtually impossible to _not_ listen.

Eric and Calleigh stood beside Horatio while he stared down Rick.

"Rick, what seems to be the problem," Horatio asked once the three were in Horatio's office, though the answer was rather obvious.

"Time and time again with your lab Horatio," Stetler paused before continuing. "First Delko loses his badge while hooking up with random women, Calleigh's boyfriend shoots himself in the lab, you marry Delko's sister, Boa Vista's ex husband gets a restraining order against her and then Valera goes ahead and starts dating him and then he ends up dead, Calleigh again involved with an undercover officer, and now," he paused, smiling sarcastically putting up his index finger, "and now we have the two of you."

Calleigh was silent, and Eric was attempting to keep his cool while Horatio talked.

"Rick-"

"Your lab is on very thin ice Horatio." He looked to Eric and Calleigh, "the two of you need to end this. Now."

"Stetler-" Eric barely had the chance to utter his name before being interrupted once again.

"Either this ends, one of you switches shifts, one of you transfers to Broward, or you're both fired."

Eric sighed and put his hands up defeated, willing to do whatever necessary to make their relationship work, "Okay, okay. I'll transfer to Broward if I stay on day shift."

"Wait Eric," Calleigh began, putting her hands on his forearm but he waved her off.

"Cal it's fine, don't worry about it. I love you and us, and I'm not about to let work take it away. I can take the tri rail up there, we'll make it work."

"Eric, that might not be necessary," Horatio spoke.

Stetler looked to him, "excuse me?"

"Rick you've overlooked a few things," he smiled. "If you were to read the fine print of the protocol you'd see that there is an exception. If the two employees engaging in a romantic relationship 1. end up having a child and 2. legally bind their relationship through marriage, the rule no longer applies."

He put his hands on his hips, "alright, you have one of the two points, what, you gonna get on your knees Delko?"

Eric smirked, "you're a little late Stetler."

He scoffed, "really?"

Eric laughed, "yea," he put his hand in his pocket and looked to Cal, while Horatio patted Eric on his back, "I know we said we we're gonna see how far their bet went before we told anyone... but I didn't wanna wait anymore." He pulled out the two rings, slipping his on then hers while pulling the top of her hand to his lip and grinning.

He looked to Stetler, "we good, Rick?"

Stetler was quiet for a moment and then Horatio spoke, "I think we're done."

He walked over and held the door open for him, "good day, Rick."

Rick Stetler did not enjoy feeling utterly defeated, and it was painted across his face while he scowled. The attention on Stetler though quickly subsided when Natalia bolted into Horatio's office and jumped on to Eric and Calleigh.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Eric grinned, "yea, now all bets are off."  
"No, not the due date one," Walter thew in, walking into Horatio's office with Ryan beside him.

Ryan crossed his arms, "yea I still got $50 on May 21st."

"Natalia how much did you win?" Calleigh asked, escaping her bear hug in attempt to look at her.

"Natalia is a rich lady, 500 crisp Ben Franklin's," Walter said.

Horatio was the next person to pull them into a hug and smiled at Eric, "you're going to be great parents."

Calleigh smiled, "thank you, Horatio."

Ryan smirked, "so Mr and Mrs Delko, when's the wedding?"

Eric put his arm around Calleigh waist, "Ryan you should've figure out by now we're kinda making this up as we go along."

He grinned, patting Eric on the back, "That's always how you've don't it Delko. Come on, lets go get food, it's on Natalia."


	11. Insane

**AN: Again thank u so much for ur continued support it means the world to me. also, is pregnant sex weird? idk im asexual so my grasp on these issues is not very... diverse. hope u enjoy i love yall**

It was Sunday. Eric laid spooned to Calleigh, his head resting in the crook of her neck while nuzzling the skin behind her ear. His fingers drew invisible patterns over her belly, his way of connecting with su querida. He'd write secret messages, as if she could absorb them and understand what he was saying. He told her she was loved and and beautiful, and she must of understood because half the time she'd start kicking and wake Calleigh up.

But this time it was early, 2 AM early, and Eric couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Cal, and su querida; and later today they were headed to go get the necessary items for when she is born. 50%-75% off everything at BabyCentral, a small home owned store that was going bankrupt and needed to liquidate their assets.

He continued drawing patterns on her belly, swirls and circles and hearts and _God!,_ he loved Calleigh so much. There had always been something between them, a sort of sexual frustration followed by an intimate type of friendship that everyone knew was going to spiral into something at one point or another, but if you had told Eric this time last year that the Calleigh Duquesne in his arms would become Calleigh Duquesne Delko party of 2, he'd have laughed and told you that even though they'd have _eventful_ nights a couple times a month, it would never escalate into something serious, granted not that he didn't want it to, but he was certain Calleigh was gonna try to keep putting it off as just sex. But those couple nights a month _did_ escalate, to about twice a week, sometimes even twice a day, and they told each other over and over that it wasn't going to keep happening, but finally Calleigh caved and said fuck it(Eric had smirked, her pun obviously unintended).

It wasn't just sex, she moaned _his_ name, she moaned that she loved _him_ , their first time, but she still thinks that was just a hazy thought and doesn't realize it was something she actually said. And now they're here, together. In the same home, engaged, baby on the way, and center of an illegal, under-the-lab, gambling ring, so yes, Eric couldn't exactly sleep, because he was afraid that if he did, it'd all be a dream. And he'd rather die than have that happen. So sometimes, Eric Delko would have sleepless nights because he was afraid he'd wake up and Calleigh Duquesne Delko would just be Calleigh Duquesne, Party of one.

* * *

"Eric we are _not_ buying her that," she said, her attempt to be stern failing miserably. They were the only two standing in BabyCentral, Eric holding up a diaper bag decorated with crime scene tape.

Eric gave her that pout, the irresistible one that got them into this situation. But how could Calleigh say no to him? Especially since it was marked down 75% off.

She narrowed her eyes and he grinned, "it's like a crime scene clean up kit. Think about it, I'm sure some of her messes are gonna be worse than half our crime scenes."

She sighed struggling to mask her smile while she put it in the cart, "We're crime scene _investigators_ Delko, not crime scene clean up."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Investigators right," he whispered breathing in her scent while he ran a hand up her belly, right below her chest, "I think I still have some evidence that I need to go over Mrs. Delko."

"Eric," she giggled sliding his hand back down to the center of her belly.

His breath was hot on her ear and his voice hoarse, "You know, I've always had this fantasy," he slid his hands down to the hem of her pants, curling his fingers under the flexible fabric while nudging his developing erection against her hip.

"Eric we're in public."

He laughed in the crook of her neck, "I know, that's the fantasy."

She felt herself relax into his embrace, but her common sense began to kick in, "Eric we cant-"

He kissed the side of her neck with such grace it almost tickled and sent goosebumps up her skin, "we're the only ones in here."

"But the owner-"

"Is on the other end of the store up in his eyeballs with paperwork."

Calleigh couldn't believe she was contemplating this, but Eric said one last thing that pushed her to her towards her decision, "we can't do this when nuesotras querida is here." He slid his fingers beneath the fabric to the front of her pants, toying with the hem of her panties. She gasped a little and bit her lip, "the bathroom?"

He grinned, biting lightly at her shoulder, "lead the way."

She took one last look to where the direction of the owner was. It was a big store, and with them being the only two in there and the owner concentrating so much on paper work, he probably wouldn't have noticed if they'd left entirely.

To the left was a sign with an arrow that said "restroom." They left their cart in the aisle, intending on retrieving it once they finished. The bathroom was through a door down the end of an empty corridor. It was sketchy yet relieving. Nobody had to have ever come down here, so she found comfort in that. The bathroom was a unisex stall. Eric closed the door and pushed her against it, but instead of diving for Calleigh's lips like she'd assumed he would, he dove to the base of her throat, sucking on her porcelain skin while his fingers worked at the front of her pants.

"We need to be," she had to breathe through a moan before she could continue, "quick."

Eric's fingers found what he was looking for, running them down her center, and finding that this had to have been a fantasy for her too because she was ready. He laid kisses on her collarbone, but there wasn't much time for intimacy.

"Eric," she breathed, reaching her fingers to the front of his jeans, undoing them and pulling him out to find he was just as ready as her. He moaned a little at the feel of her hands on him.

He grinned, but now moved his lips to hers with fierce hunger while his fingers worked in her panties to find her core. Like she said, they needed to be quick, so while he was doing an effective job of making her knees weak, she needed to find the strength to get both their pants down. At 30 weeks, Calleigh was not showing nearly as much as the majority of women. Eric was easily able to hoist her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, her belly not taking up too much room between them.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and chuckled, "Eric this is insane."

He smiled, "No, _this_ is insane," he kissed her belly before moving back to kiss her lips and entering himself very slowly inside of her, moaning at the heat that absorbed him. All of this was fucking insane, them, the baby, this, it was all so crazy and they both loved every minute of it. His thrusts were slow, and she met him halfway, running her fingers through his hair while he ran two fingers in circles where she needed him.

"Eric," he absolutely loved when her moans were low and hoarse, the ones that were made only for him to hear.

"Cal," he moaned against her, his thrusts becoming quicker and longer and their kiss far more heated than it had been seconds before. His thumb was working in slow circles, and he felt her muscles begin to clench around him. She loved the way he felt inside of her, the way he hit the right spot every time without even realizing it, the way he settled his arms around her, always there to protect her. She loved everything about him, and normally she wouldn't be one for having sex in a bankrupt baby store but it was Eric who asked, so how could she say no? It was Eric, her Eric, and when her muscles clenched around him and her body began to spasm, his body soon following suit, they both came, holding one another, catching their breath and attempting to pull each other closer than they already were.

Eric's voice was quiet but still came out hoarse, "when?"

She was confused, "when what?"

He smiled, kissing her nose then pulling her left hand into his, running his finger over her ring, "when do you wanna marry me?"

Calleigh nor Eric had really thought that part through yet, but like Eric told Ryan, they were making it up as they went along.

"After she's born."

He smiled, kissed her, then pulled out of her and settled her on her feet so they could get redressed.

"Perfect."

They walked out of the bathroom and back to where they'd left their cart, everything completely undisturbed, the manager still sitting at the front, but now instead of going through paperwork, was distracted by some game on his phone.

Eric grinned and whispered, "no one even knew we were gone."

She blushed a little and laughed, then looked into the cart, "we have a diaper bag, I think we need a little more."

He put his arm around her while he pushed the cart through the aisle, "My mom wants to give us Marisol's crib."

She smiled, her hand squeezing his, "that's a great idea."

They spent about 30 minutes before leaving, having purchased the basics: clothes, bottles, blankets, toys, etc. When they got home they spooned on the couch, Eric holding her, his hands over her belly, drawing those same invisible patterns while they watched _Modern Family._ His hands caressed over her sides, from the very top of her rib cage down to her hip, her skin like silk against his fingertips.

"Mhm," she purred, feeling herself beginning to doze off, her head on his chest. She loved the way he smelled, loved the way he held her, the way their hands laced together and how every groove and every curve of each of their bodies laid so perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. She felt herself dozing off, and right before she did, his voice fell to a low whisper,

"Te amo, mi amor."


	12. Terrified(in a good way)

"You scared?" Calleigh asked, her head on Eric's chest. 34 weeks. She was due in only a few more weeks. In only a few more weeks her and Eric were going to be responsible for a real live breathing human. And they were excited no doubt, but at the same time they were...-

"I'm terrified," Eric laughed into the crook of her neck, rubbing her belly, glancing at her then back to the TV.

Calleigh laced her fingers with his and and right then she felt a kicking in her lower abdomen. Eric grinned, sitting up and letting his lips fall on hers, warm and graceful. She ran her hands through his hair, down his neck, over his chest, while he moved from her lips and started kissing at her neck, down her chest, and to her belly, smiling while he kissed his girls. _His girls._ It'd been almost 9 months and he still couldn't get over the fact that they were his, and Calleigh was in the same boat, still trying to comprehend that Eric was hers.

"Te amo, mi querida," he whispered against her belly, rubbing her sides while resting his ear over her lower abdomen, listening for the heartbeat. He left one more kiss before moving back up to Calleigh and holding her in his arms.

"Cal?"

"Hm?" she was always so relaxed when he held her, playing with the hem of his sweats while he aimlessly rubbed her belly, her back, her arms, her neck- half the time he didn't even realize he was doing it, which made it that much more intimate.

"So Sage?" he murmured.

She smiled, running her fingers down his chest, "I like Sage."

He kissed her temple, "Cal?" She could sense he was nervous about something , but she didn't comment, just continued rubbed aimless patterns across his abdomen just like he did hers, and waited for him to speak. "Her middle name. Marisol, I want it to be after Mody."

Calleigh smiled, kissing him in between words:  
"Sage,"-kiss, "Marisol,"-kiss, "Delko." The last kiss lingered longer than the first two, Eric running his fingers down the side of her belly.

"Sage Marisol Delko," he repeated, drawing a heart around Cal's belly, "is gonna need to learn to fight off boys the moment she comes out."

Calleigh smirked, "I think she'll be okay. I doubt she'll go around telling everyone what we do for a living though."

Eric placed a soft kiss on Calleigh's temple, "mhhm, we'll make sure they know."

It was quiet before Calleigh spoke, "Eric," she paused, "what if I'm not a good mom."

Eric immediately propped himself up on his elbow, "Calleigh Duquesne Delko," he was firm when saying her name but smiled, his following words soft as silk, "being a mom is laced in your DNA, if anything, you were meant to be a mom."

She smiled back at him, pulling him back down so she could lay her head back on his chest.

"I guess I just... needed reassurance. It's not like I come from the most stable household."

He laced his hands with hers, "yea you and me both, but that's what's gonna make us great parents, we know what _not_ to do."

She smiled into his chest, trying to suppress a yawn, "you're right."

He kissed the crown of her forehead while he rubbed her back, helping her fall to sleep, watching her, because Eric wasn't able to sleep when Cal was still awake. He felt her breathing start to even and before he followed her to sleep laid one last kiss on her temple and breathed, "Te amo, mi amor."  
Her response was a half-sleep whisper, " _I love you too._ "


	13. The Crossroads

_This wasn't supposed to keep happening. This wasn't supposed to keep happening. This wasn't supposed to keep happening._

* * *

 _Te amo, mi amor_

* * *

 _Eric, I can't drink_

* * *

 _37 weeks_

* * *

Calleigh was confused, she really didn't understand what was going on. And it scared her when she realized no one could hear her, not even Eric. It was like she was watching everything from above and she had no control, and all she could hear were the words she repeated to Eric in the locker room over a year ago.

" _I know we keep saying this isn't going to happen anymore..."_

" _Yea, and it keeps happening. Is that a bad thing?"_

She tried to reach out to Eric's arm, but her fingers went right through them, like she wasn't even there. It looked to her like he was in a waiting room at Dade Memorial, his face in his hands surrounded by nothing but the eariness of the hospital and _her,_ but she wasn't really there, and she tried to talk to him, yell at him, do anything to get his attention but she couldn't. She'd never been this scared before.

She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, hoping that maybe Eric was just... having a moment and that she was there with him even though she had no idea as to _why_ he'd be at the hospital right now.

"It's not your time yet, Cal." It was Speeds voice, and that tripped her out. She had to be dreaming right? Speedle isn't really here, Eric's not in a waiting room, and _this_ isn't really happening, even though she has no fucking idea what _this_ is.

"Speed," her voice was soft and perplexed, she reached her hand out to him and he grasped it, able to touch her.

She gasped, tears welling in her eyes, "Speed," she choked back a sob before she felt him pull her into a hug.

"Cal, don't cry," he soothed, rubbing her back, his other hand over her belly.

She pulled back to look at him, "what's...?"

She jumped at the sound of another voice, Marisol. "You're strong Calleigh, you and Sage and Eric, you're going to pull through, you need to, Eric can't go through anymore loss."

She glanced between the two of them, confused but still in Speeds arms, "what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Cal," this time it wasn't Marisol or Speeds voice. This time it was a voice that didn't bring her comfort but only fear and anger.

"John..." she felt herself move closer to Speed, refusing to let her tears fall. She wasn't going to let him see her like this, vulnerable and scared and confused just like he'd made her feel before he died.

Died. Is that what Calleigh was now? Dead? _Dying?_

"Hagen get the fuck out of here," Speed yelled, "she doesn't need this now."

"How do you know what she wants?" He yelled back.

"La mierda que inútil pedazo de mierda," Marisol yelled. _Fuck off you worthless piece of shit._

Calleigh was still utterly confused, "Tim," she turned to Marisol, "Marisol?"

"Calleigh it's too soon, you gotta fight," Marisol coached, her hand running down Calleigh's face.

She kept shaking her head, "what, what's happening?"

Before anyone could answer, a cry laced with raw pain seared through the air. It was Eric. Yelling for her. Screaming her name.

 _Calleigh!_

 _Calleigh!_

 _Calleigh!_

She gave a panicked look to Speed, then looked at her hand. She was becoming transparent, you could see right through her, like she was disappearing.

"Speed what's happening?" She sobbed, her tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. Marisol wiped them away, "shhh Calleigh, you're going home. It's not your time."  
Speed kissed the top of her forehead and laughed, "you're not welcome at The Crossroads quite yet. Eric needs you," he grinned.

Marisol pulled her from Speeds embrace and wrapped her arms around her, one hand on Calleigh's belly, the other on her back. "Please take care of Eric. I've always rooted for the two of you, and I've never seen him this happy before. He needs you."

Calleigh met Marisol's gaze, confused and looked back to Speed, then in the direction of Hagen but he had gotten Marisol's message and bailed.

Before she had the chance to say anything, she felt both Speed and Marisol's arms around her, "shhh you're okay."

She heard Eric, his voice flooding the room while she closed her eyes, feeling herself drift from both Speed and Marisol, drowning in the pain that surrounded his every word.

 _Calleigh!_

 _Calleigh!_

 _Calleigh baby. Calleigh, I can't do this without you._

 _Come on Cal, baby please!_

When she opened her eyes she didn't find Speedle or Marisol, but instead a dark hospital room, a heart monitor hooked up to her, an IV dripping some form of medicine in her veins, and a semi asleep Eric, sitting in a chair at her bedside, holding onto her hand and resting his head gently on her belly.

The left side of her body ached, it hurt to speak but she managed to get out four letters.

"Eric."

He looked up at her, smiling with tears in his eyes, moving the hand on her belly to the side of her face, "Cal."

She was confused, looking around the room, mumbling something about Speed but Eric couldn't really hear her.

"Sage?"

"Shh," Eric soothed, putting his hand back onto her belly, "is fine."

"What happened?"

Eric bit his lip, grasping her hand hard, "you got shot."

"..wha-"  
"Shh don't try to speak," he placed his lips on hers, "just try and rest."

She felt tears well up, "Eric"

"Cal, you're okay."

She shook her head, "No, can you just, lay with me. Please."

He smiled, kissing the top of her forehead, "Of course."

He stood up and walked to the other side of her bed, "don't twist your left side."

She nodded, making room for him on the small bed. She rolled onto her right, careful not to use her left side to move, and rested her head on Eric's chest, their fingers intertwined over her belly. He kissed the crown of her head, "you scared the shit out of me Cal."

Calleigh didn't like to cry. Ever. She didn't like to show her emotions, or be perceived as weak. But now she's cried twice within the past 20 minutes, once in Speeds arms and now in Erics.

"I can't live without you," he murmured against her hair, "I need to put you in a fucking padded room," he laughed a little, trying to mask the pain behind his words.

She put one hand on the nape of his neck, and pulled his lips to hers, it was deep and raw and passionate and filled with fear and need, her tears pooling onto Eric's shirt, his other hand knotted in her hair. But Cal wasn't the only one crying now, Eric was too, and he let a sob snake out from his lips to hers, and he tried to put it off as a moan of pleasure but they both knew that's not what it was. He broke the kiss and pulled her closer, hugged her tighter, "I love you."

"I love you too." At this point she wasn't even trying to hide her sobs, she let them out, her body shaking in his arms.

She gasped, and Eric looked up at her, "what, what's wrong?"

"Owww," she grasped her belly.

"Cal."

She grasped his hand, her breathing becoming labored, "cramps, it hurts."

"Cramps? Like contractions?"

She shrugged, not really caring for technical terms at the moment, but instead letting out a low moan of pain.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse," he said, moving to stand up.

"No Eric," she held onto his hand, "I'll be fine, don't leave."

"Okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, holding her tighter than before, "but if it gets bad-"

Her groan cut him off, pain evident in the low sound that came from her throat.

Eric shook his head and kissed her, "I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and trying to breathe through the pain, but it was becoming unbearable.

"Eric," she whispered, holding her belly, the pain becoming more and more severe.

"Eric," this time the call was a little louder and he came running with a nurse behind him.

"Cal," he walked over to grab her hand, her eyes closing and reopening while she kept mumbling his name.

"Cal baby, stay with me."

She held onto his hand as tight as she could, "Eric."

A sudden beeping filled the room, and all she could do was moan for Eric.

"We need to get her into OR! We need an emergency c-section"

Calleigh felt tears running down her face, "Eric."  
"Calleigh baby stay with me," his voice was more pained than she'd ever heard before. He ran next to her while they pushed her bed out of the room and down the hall. "Whats going on?" He asked the nurse.

"She's losing a lot of blood," The nurse stopped in front of two white doors, "sir I need you to stay out here."

"Calleigh baby," he refused to let go, his knuckles white while he clutched her hand.

But his words were quickly replaced by Speed and Marisol.

"Calleigh you gotta hold on," Speed whispered, running beside her to the operating room, leaving Eric alone.

"You can't leave Eric," Marisol was beside her now.

 _Calleigh! Calleigh baby please._

* * *

"Eric," he looked up, Horatio running into the waiting room. Eric's eyes were red and puffy, he had obviously been crying and rightfully so.

"It's okay brother," Horatio said pulling Eric into a hug, "what happened."  
He shook his head, "I don't I don't know. She was fine when she woke up after her first surgery, and she started bleeding."  
"Shh, she's a fighter," Horatio soothed, running his hand in circles over his back.

"H," his head was in the crook of his boss's shoulder, "I can't do this without her."

"It's going to be okay, did you call her dad? Your mom?"

The sound of Eric's mom yelling answered Horatio's question, "Eric!"

She practically ran over Horatio so she could grab on her son, "Papi what happened?"

He shook his head, "She was fine after she got out of the first surgery from the shooting and then she just started bleeding."  
"Ay, what about the baby."

Eric felt tears drip down his face while he fell into his mom's embrace, "I, I don't know mama."

"Oh baby," she soothed, running a hand over his back. "Ella es fuerte. Ella va a salir adelante."

The few tears Eric let slip quickly turned into a broken sob, his body trembling while his mom held him.

Horatio was the next to speak, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder, "she's going to be fine," but the trembling in his voice let Eric know that he wasn't exactly sure if his soothing words were actually true.

The next person to barge in was Calleigh's father, angry and his voice filled with venomous rage.

"Delko what did you do?"

"He didn't do nothing but be here for her," Eric's mom spat.

This was definitely _not_ a good time for the in laws to meet.

"Mr Duquesne, Ms Delko," Horatio stood trying to even the tension, "Eric has done nothing but supported her."

Calleigh's father steamed, "If my daughter dies it's on you."

The idea that she could die was lingering there, but no one outright said it, so having that spat at him made Eric practically fall into his seat, his body shaking while he cried, and Eric Delko was not one to cry.

"Duke, if you can't be supportive you're going to need to go," Horatio was firm.

He tried to compose himself but was still fuming.

Eric looked up when a doctor said his name, "Mr Delko."  
He looked up, his mom holding his hand, "Is she okay?"  
The doctor smiled, "she's going to be fine."  
"And our baby?"

"She's in critical condition, but she should pull through, she's strong."

Eric let out a relieved sigh, "Can I see her."  
"Yes of course, but I can only have one at a time."

He looked to Horatio, Duke, then his mother.

"Papi go take care of her," his mom said, pushing him towards the doctor.

He let out a relieved sigh, walking towards the doctor and following down the hall.

"Is she awake?" Eric asked looking to the doctor while they stood outside her room.

He shook his head, "she's getting there but isn't right now."

Eric sighed, looking to the doctor then through the window of the door. She was pale, her stomach had gone down, and her face was laced with wet tear marks, just like his own.

"What about our baby? When can we see her?"  
He patted him on the back, "when she wakes up we can bring her in here. She's in an incubator right now, she's a little early."

He nodded, opening the door and walking over to Calleigh, grabbing her hand and sitting beside her.

He shook his head, "Jesus fucking Christ Cal," he whispered kissing the top of her hand, "you can't keep doing this." He let a few tears drop, "I can't do this without you."

He took a deep breath, laying his head on the side of the bed, "Te amo, mi amor." He ran his thumb over the top of her hand, "You're so beautiful, the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He looked up to her, stood a little and kissed her lips, "I can't do this without you."

He ran a soothing hand through her hair, tears still streaming down his face. Calleigh moved and he heard a small sound.

"Eric."  
"Shh baby," he whispered, "don't speak."

But Calleigh is stubborn so of course she ignored him, "Sage?"  
"She's going to be fine."

Her body started to shake, and Eric pulled her to him, "you're okay, you're okay."

"Eric"  
"Sh sh Cal, it's okay don't speak."  
She was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "lay with me."

He kissed her temple then walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in next to her, her head on his chest.

He laced their fingers, "Cal..." he couldn't speak, tears continued to fall down his face.

"Eric," she whispered, kissing at his tears, "its okay."

He nuzzled at her neck, "Te amo, mi amor."

She sighed, kissing his hand, "I love you too"


	14. Sage Marisol Delko

**AN: I would never kill either of them off no worries. I feel like there needed to be some sort of tragedy in a way? And I really like the ep. where Eric was having hallucinations about Speed, and I really wanted to find a way to include him and Marisol. Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews it means a lot :)**

"Natalia you have any news on Cal?" Ryan asked running into the DNA lab, "I don't even know what happened."

She set down the sample she was working on, "From my understanding it was a drive by gone wrong. Horatio said Eric and Cal stopped to get some gas, she got out the car and got hit."

Ryan sighed, "is she okay? Is Eric okay?"

Natalia met eye contact with Horatio through the glass walls then looked to Ryan, "Eric is a mess, but that's expected. Cal, she'll pull through. I just know she had to go back to the Operating Room, but Horatio mentioned she should be fine."

"What about their baby?"

Natalia shook her head, "Horatio didn't say."

Ryan nodded then gestured to the evidence, "is this in relation to Calleigh's case?"

"Yea, right now she's top priority. This is one of the casings from the scene, I'm trying to get epithelials. Prints were too smudged to run through AFIS."

He nodded, "How many bullets did they pull out of Calleigh?"  
"Only one, but there were two gunshots. Walter is in firearms trying to get a match in IBIS."

"Did Eric see anything like a license plate or something?"  
"No, he said it was a '64 Chevrolet Impala low rider, though."

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, "where were they? Did we trade Liberty City for Compton or something?"

Natalia stifled a laugh, "no, they had to pass through Overtown."

"Jeez. So it's a 9 mm?"

Natalia nodded, "yea, I'm gonna run this DNA right," she paused pressing a button, "now."

"You know if they were in Overtown this probably was just drive by and Cal ended up as collateral damage."

Natalia thought for a moment, "has this gotten out to the press?"

"I don't think so,"

"Well, if the kid finds out that he shot a pregnant police officer he'd be halfway to Cuba by now."  
"So we need to make sure he doesn't know that."

Natalia nodded, then looked at the computer. "Epithelials came back to Andre Dresdon, street name Dre. He was booked for fighting and selling marijuana."

"Any known associates?"  
She turned the screen to Ryan.

He shook his head, "Dough Boy? These kids are on the wrong side of the country."

Before Natalia had a chance to ask, Horatio came in.

"What have you got Natalia?"

"Epithelials came back to Andre Dredson, he's 19 and in the system for fighting and selling marijuana."

Horatio tilted his head, "Ryan his address is in Overtown isn't it?"

"Yea," he paused before continuing, "only a few blocks west of the shooting."

"Is this kid serious?" Natalia was shaking her head, astounded. "He plans a drive by within walking distance of his house?"

Horatio sighed, "just because his DNA was on the casing doesn't mean he fired the gun. He might not of even been there."  
"Did Delko give a description of the perp?"

Horatio shook his head, "no he ran over to Calleigh once he heard the gunfire, he only saw the car. No plates."

"Okay what about this Dough Boy kid should would talk to him?"

Horatio nodded, "Mr Wolfe, why don't you and I head over the Mr Dredson, Natalia you take Walter and Tripp to meet with Dough Boy."

Ryan couldn't help but smirk, "They're on the wrong coast."

* * *

"Andre Dredson, MDPD open up!" Horatio had zero patience.

"Andre Dredson," Ryan yelled, glancing through the bars on the window of the home. There was a kid sitting at the table, Beats by Dre blasting music while he ate some cereal.

"Horatio, he's got headphones on." Ryan moved his hand through the bars and pounded on the window until he was finally able to get the kids attention. He looked confused, he didn't try to run, just put his food down and made his way to the door.

"Can I help you?" He was definitely just a kid. And from the looks of it neither Horatio nor Ryan saw him as the type to pull a trigger.

"Andre Dredson?" Horatio asked.

He nodded, "yea that's me."

"You're coming with us, come on," Ryan said, one of the uniforms grabbing his upper arm and leading him to the squad car. He was small, barely 5'7" and couldn't be over 110 pounds. His hair was in tight cornrows, his skin light, his eyes blue. If Eric had seen him, he wouldn't be someone to easily forget.

He nodded, "what did I do?"

Horatio couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kid, you could tell he didn't have much to do with this.

"You're a suspect in a murder investigation."

His eyes went wide, "murder? I aint kill anyone."  
"Look kid, you're not under arrest we're just taking you downtown to talk alright," Ryan said, attempting to soothe him.

He frowned, "you looking for Dough Boy aren't you."

Horatio cocked an eyebrow and Andre went on to continue, "every time the cops come to me its cuz he did some stupid shit."

Horatio nodded, "lets save this for once we get downtown alright?"

Walter and Natalia ventured north of Overtown to Liberty City, to Dough Boys last known address.

"How's Calleigh?" Walter asked, glancing to Natalia before moving his gaze back to the road.

She sighed shaking her head and looking out the window, "she's a fighter, she's alive that's all I know. Horatio didn't say anything, I meant to ask before we left."

He nodded, "Tripp meeting us there?"

"Yea with a couple uniforms," she looked at the address on her phone then back out to an apartment complex while Water slowed the car, "is this it?"

"yea corner of 79th and 17th," Walter parked outside of the apartment complex. The building was pink, with two stories, bars on the windows, and a sign that said "zero tolerance for drug trafficking and hooking."

The smell of weed obviously told them the management didn't care much. Natalia and Walter walked into the main door, guns drawn, Tripp had just gotten out of his unit with the other uniforms. Dough Boys apartment was the second door on the left.

"Travers Young, MDPD!" Walter beat on the door.

"Dough Boy, open up." Natalia followed. No response, Walter looked to Natalia, Frank, and the two other uniforms for the okay to kick the door down.

They nodded and Walter yelled, "We're coming in."

They broke the door down and the five of them flooded the room. A man lay asleep on the couch, headphones in and a fresh blunt rolled on the table.

Walter shook his head and walked over to pluck the headphones off of the man. Dough Boy was opposite in almost every aspect to Andre Dredson, he was heavy set and his head shaved, probably in his 30's.

"The fuck?" Dough Boy said, looking up confused. Natalia, Frank, and the other uniforms still had their guns drawn.

"MDPD smart ass," Walter said. "Frank look," he continued, nodding Tripp to a table in the corner, "gun."

Frank put up his own weapon and walked over, pulling out a glove to pick it up.

"You say the gun used on Calleigh was a 9mm?"

"Watchu talkin 'bout son?" Dough Boy asked sitting up.

"You shot and almost killed a police officer this morning that's what," Natalia yelled, pulling at his arm, "get up."  
"Get yo hands off me," he tried to rip them free but Natalia held on harder.

"Hey, shut up," Walter yelled, walking over to the coffee table, holding up a bag of weed, "this looks to me like a felony."  
"Nah man its 23 grams,"

"Hmm right, 23 grams of weed and a 9mm. Where were you this morning?"  
"Asleep son, high as a kite" one of the uniforms grabbed him and cuffed him.

"Listen to me," Natalia grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "if I find out that you were at a 7-11 in Overtown, the weed and the gun are going to be the _least_ of your problems. Take him."

The uniforms pushed him out.

"You guys gonna stay and process?" Frank asked.

"No, we're just gonna bag up the gun and drugs and take it from there," Walter responded, taking the gun from Tripp.

"Alright well, I'm gonna take him downtown and touch base with Horatio and see what's going on with that Andre kid."

"Tripp," Natalia said thinking, "do you see a '64 impala low rider out there?"

"what are you thinking?" Walter asked while Tripp stepped out.

"We have enough probable cause to impound it. That's the car Delko said he saw."  
Walter nodded, "I really, really hope it's this simple."

Tripp came back in, "yup, it's on the side of the building."  
"Alright, we're gonna need to take it back to the lab," Walter said,

He nodded, "I'll get the tow company to come impound it. I'll leave a uniform here with yall."

Natalia smiled, "thanks Tripp," she called while he walked back out of the apartment.

* * *

"Whats going on?" Andre was sitting in interrogation, scared shittless, but Ryan and Horatio were being far nicer to him than they planned on with Dough Boy.

"One of my officers was shot this morning at a 7-11 up the street from you," Horatio said softly, pushing forward a picture of Calleigh.

Andre shook his head, "I don't know, I wasn't there," he pushed back the photo.

"Well, the casings we found had your epithelials on it," Ryan explained, his arms crossed.

"I... I mean I've loaded guns before but I've never shot one."

"Son, why are you in the system?" Horatio asked, tilting his head slightly,

Andre still had a dumbfounded look on his face, "I got arrested for selling a gram when I was 18, and I got in a fight with my sisters ex boyfriend."

"Alright why did you load this gun?" Ryan asked pushing forward a picture of the bullet they found.

"I mean, I don't fuck around with Dough Boy like that, but my sister, she did, and he'd come up to the house and tell me to make myself useful. Had me load the gun, that's it."

Ryan sighed, "we're gonna need to check you for gunshot residue."  
"What- what's that?" he asked.

Horatio began to explain while Ryan pulled out the test from his kit on the floor, "when you fire or handle a gun, these little invisible particles discharge onto your skin and clothes."

"When did you say you loaded the gun?" Ryan asked, running the white paper for sampling over his right hand.

"A few days ago."

"H," Ryan said, spraying the paper, "its negative."

"I told you, I didn't shoot that woman," he was defensive and scared, rightfully so.

"It's okay son, we believe you. Do you know why Dough Boy would want to shoot her?"

Andre sighed, "if I tell you they gon know it came from me."

"We can get you protection," Ryan said.

It was silent for a moment before Horatio spoke, "what do you mean?"  
He shook his head, "this, I don't think this has anything to do with that cop. I don't even think he knew she was a cop, cops don't usually come crawling in Overtown unless they undercover or have on a uniform."

Andre paused, he looked to Ryan then Horatio, "you can get me protection?"

Horatio nodded, "it can be arranged, tell us what you know."

Andre sighed, staring at the metal table, trying to figure out whether or not he could trust them. "I remember hearing Dough Boy talk about an initiation."  
"A gang initiation?" Ryan asked.

He nodded, "yea, New Moneii."

"Wait, but what's a Liberty City gang doing in Overtown? That's rival territory," Ryan said.

"That's the point," Horatio commented, eyeing Andre.

"If they know I told you, I'll be the one in a body bag."

Ryan sighed, looking to Horatio, "what do you wanna do?"

"Natalia and Walter have Dough Boy-"

"He can't see me," Andre interrupted, ducking his head, "he'll kill me and my sister."

"Andre where's your sister now?" Horatio asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, she comes and goes."

Ryan eyed Horatio. They were two CSI's short in a high priority case. Horatio looked to Andre, "what's her last known address? Can you write it down, or where she hangs out?" Horatio pulled a pen and notebook from the inside of his suit jacket and passed it to him.

"Are you gonna keep her safe?"  
"Yes, we're going to find her until she is safe. Do you have any other family?"

Andre shook his head, "foster kids."

Ryan sighed then looked to Horatio, "I'm gonna go see what happens with Dough Boy, you got him?"

H nodded, "yeah, but don't talk to him quite yet, I wanna see what he tells us."

Ryan nodded, "got it."

xxx

As expected, Natalia and Walter weren't getting much out of Dough Boy other than snarky comments.

"Look I ain't know nothin about no shooting in Overtown," he said, rolling his eyes and placing his snapback on the table.

Natalia reached into her kit to grab the sample paper for the GSR test.  
"The fuck your Mexican ass doing girl?" He yelled while she started dabbing the paper on his hand.

She sprayed the paper and looked to Dough Boy.

"The fuck that mean?" he yelled.

She sighed, "first, I'm Puerto Rican, second it means that you recently fired a gun."

"Where were you this morning?" Walter yelled, slapping his hand on the table.

Dough Boy smirked, putting both arms on the table, "I done told you, I was home. Alone."

"Alright," Natalia took a deep breath, losing her patience and slid a photo of Calleigh and Eric in front of him.

"You see that woman? She's the cop you shot this morning. She's in critical condition."

"I told you lady, I aint shoot no cop!"

"Look man, we have the gun from your house, if it matches the bullet from her, you're going down for this, so unless you got something else we cant help you."

Dough Boy sighed and Natalia glared at him, "If she dies that's two counts of felony murder."  
He scrunched his face, "whatchu mean two?"  
"She's pregnant smart ass. Due in only a few weeks too," Walter yelled, "that gets you the chair. So unless you got something else, we booking you."

Dough Boy sighed, "I wanna see my lawyer."  
"Right you can call him on your way to booking," Natalia scoffed, signaling for a uniform to come in, "take him."

Dough Boy shook his head, "man," he grunted, following the uniform, Ryan walking in once he left.

"Hey," he clapped his hands together in front of him, his eyes wide.

"What happened with the kid you and H got?" Walter asked.

"He's scared, I don't think he had anything to do with this. He said his sister hangs around Dough Boy."

"How did he explain the epithelial?" Natalia crossed her arms.

"He said his sister had Dough Boy over and he had him load a gun a few days ago. He's not positive for GSR. Dough Boy is apart of New Moneii, this could be a gang related incident."

"Where's the sister?" Walter asked.

"H is sending uniforms to her last known address, they were foster kids so they don't have much family. Andre kept saying if he's seen here though he'll get killed, the kid's scared shitless."

"I'm really liking Dough Boy for this," Natalia said, "I'm gonna go see what's going on up in ballistics."

"Okay, I'm gonna go stop by the hospital and check on Eric and Cal, see if they can give us something more," Ryan said.

Walter nodded, "alright, lets meet with H in the next hour or so."

"On it," Ryan said before walking out, "Text me what you get in ballistics."

* * *

Calleigh was asleep, her head resting on Eric's chest while he held her tightly. After her near death experience today, he wasn't going anywhere without her. He'd already almost lost her so many times within the past two years.

He smiled at her, she finally looked at peace. She wasn't tense like she was before her second operation, but that might be because they gave her some good sleeping pills. He let his face fall on the top of her head, taking in her scent while he drew invisible patterns along her arm with one hand, the other lay laced firmly with hers.

He loved the little things about Calleigh. How her hair always smelled like her favorite sage and lavender shampoo, but you could still smell a hint of Old Spice. She loved using Erics body wash, loved the way it smelled, loved how it made her feel closer to him.

Her lips curved into a very, very soft smile, opposite to what they were just hours before. He loved her lips, touching them, watching them, kissing them, he loved her smile. It was impossible for him to be upset when she flashed her infamous southern smile, especially when he felt the warmth of her mouth on his, while she playful sucked on his lower lip; yes, Calleigh Duquesne Delko had very nice, warm lips that Eric could never get enough of.

He loved the way her breathing always fell in rhythm with his, even when she was asleep, her body adjusted to the same rhythm of his, her chest rising and falling in tune. Her heart beat just the same, mended together with Eric's, beating as one.

God, she fucking scared him. He'd almost lost her so many fucking times, and before, he could have never imagined living his life without her, but now, he _couldn't_ live his life without her, _couldn't_ get himself up in the morning if he knew she wasn't going to be there with him. After having her, expanding their relationship to as deep as they let it go, Eric wouldn't trust himself with his life if Calleigh's own was taken.

He sighed, kissing the top of her head and trying not to think of that. She was here with him, she was okay, that's all that mattered. Once she woke up, the doctor promised that they could see Sage, though they wouldn't be able to hold her quite yet, they could still see her. She was a fighter, just like her mom. I mean, her dad survived being shot in the head, her mom survived two smoke inhalation episodes, _both_ of them had almost crossed over to the other side, _both_ of them had to be revived, and _both_ of them still made a full recovery.

So yes, Sage Marisol Delko is a fighter, it's in her genes.

Eric's attention broke from Cal when he saw Ryan knocking on the door, hesitantly walking in.

"Hey," Eric's voice was raspy, still dense from crying.

"She okay?" he asked, walking over to stand next to the bed her and Eric were on. The doctor's insisted that she lay alone, but she was restless, and the doctor finally caved, it'd be better for both her and Eric if they were together like that anyways.

Eric sighed and shook his head, Ryan took that as a negative but Eric broke out into a smile, "I'm putting her in a fucking padded room. Doctor said she'll be fine, they gave her medicine to help her sleep."  
Ryan nodded, pulling up a seat next to the bed, "what exactly happened? After the shooting I mean?"

"She got out of her first operation and she was fine, but she started bleeding and they had to do an emergency c-section."

Ryan smiled, "yea, it looks like she uh, lost half her belly."

Eric grinned, appreciating Ryan's wit, that's something that was always comforting, "yea. We can see Sage once Cal wakes up."

Ryan shook his head in disbelief, "Jesus, you're right about needing to put her in a padded room, gonna need to put the both of you in there."

Eric smiled, "yea," he continued rubbing her arm, "any leads on the case?"

Ryan nodded, "yea, I need you to tell me if you recognize a few people. I know you said you didn't see their faces, but your brain has had some time to process."  
Eric nodded, "alright. I don't think Calleigh really remembers much, though."  
"Yea, I was gonna wait a while after she woke up to ask her if we need to."

Ryan pulled out a paper that had 6 different men, one of which was Dough Boy and asked Eric if they looked familiar.

He nodded, "yea," he pointed to Dough Boy, "I remember seeing him."  
"Was he the shooter?"

"Maybe, I saw his reflection through the side mirror, he was in the back seat where the shots came from."

Ryan nodded, "alright," he pulled out another paper, this time with Andre's face mixed in. "You recognize any of them?"

Eric took a long look before shaking his head, "nah, they don't look familiar."

"And you said the car was a low rider '64 impala?"

"Yea."  
"Alright well we have the car, the guy you identified is our main suspect. He tested positive for GSR and we found a gun at his house so we're running to see if it matches the bullet the doctors gave us."

Eric looked to Cal and smiled, continuing to rub his hand up and down her forearm, "So who won the bet?"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, "well, we haven't thought about the bet, but I'm guessing it's off."

Eric smiled, "nah, it's May 9th, who was the closest?"

"Walter, pool was at $150."

"Alright, tell him he won it fair and square."

Ryan shook his head, "you're something else, Delko." He felt a vibrating in his hip and picked up his phone, "hey Natalia. It matched the gun we found? Great, Eric identified Dough Boy, but I still think this is gang related, I'll take Walter and we'll pick up the rest of New Moneii. Yea, they're fine... Alright, I'll touch base with you then."

He hung up and looked to Eric, "theres question about this being gang related."  
Eric frowned, "New Moneii, that's Liberty City."

Ryan nodded, "I mean rival hood, where else is better for a gang initiation?"

Eric sighed and looked to Calleigh, "I almost lost her. Again."

Ryan patted Eric on the shoulder, "I gotta take this lead with Walter, but you hang in there alright? She's strong, she's got you here, I think she's pretty safe."

Eric smiled, "thanks Ryan."

He grinned standing up, "yea that's what partners are for. I'm sure Natalia is gonna end up stopping by later, she'll give you the rundown on anything else."

"Hey, tell Walter we want 15% of what he won," Eric yelled while Ryan headed for the door.

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige."

Ryan was off, and Eric was left with a still very asleep Calleigh, resting in his arms, head on his chest with her hair going in all directions. He kissed the crown of her head, "Te amo, mi amor."

* * *

Ryan, Walter, Natalia, and Horatio surrounded Dough Boy in the interrogation room, ready to take him down.

Natalia dropped the gun sealed in the evidence bag on the table.  
"The fuck is this, Puerto Rico?"

Horatio tilted his head, "it's the gun you used this morning that almost killed one of my CSI's and her baby."

"I told you-"  
"Save it," Walter yelled, "you were identified at the scene, your fingerprints are on the gun that was used, which was found in _your_ house and you tested positive for GSR."

Dough Boy sighed, "I'm not saying anything."

Ryan clapped his hands, "great!" He signaled a uniform to come in, "Officer Diez will show you to your room."

Dough Boy sighed, but followed without a fight, storming out angrily in handcuffs.

Natalia shook her head, "jesus."

Ryan patted her on the back, "at least we got this taken care of."

Horatio smiled, "I think there's something else we need to take care of."  
"Oh hey Walter," Ryan said crossing his arms, "Eric said you won but he wants 15%."

Walter snorted and smiled, "Come on Wolfe, I'll drive."

* * *

"You're awake," Eric whispered, kissing the crown of Cal's head.

She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, "yea," she kissed his chest, "Sage?"

"They were gonna bring her in once you wake up."

She closed her eyes and sighed, savoring his scent, "God Eric."

He kissed the top of her head again while running his hand down her back, "Esta bien, mi amor. Te amo."

She ran her hand down his chest, "I love you too."

They sat with each other for a moment, awake and savoring eachothers warmth before looking up at the sound of the door creaking open.

"Alexx," Calleigh smiled.

Alexx walked in pushing an incubator into the room. She left it at the foot of the bed before running to Eric and Calleigh.

She pulled them both into a hug, " _finally_ Eric, do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Ten years." She kissed the crown of both their heads, her happiness radiating the room, "Well Mr Delko, Ms Delko, are you ready to see your baby?"

They both nodded, their grins ear to ear while they watched Alexx pick up their daughter, and bring her over.

"We can only keep her out of the incubator for a little while," she smiled. "Sage, this is your mommy and daddy."

Alexx carefully passed her to Calleigh, who immediately held her close to her chest, Eric's hand running down their little girls back.

"Sage Marisol Delko," Alexx whispered, "born May 9th, 4 pounds 6 ounces."

Calleigh closed her eyes and smiled, taking in her scent before looking to Eric. "She looks like you."  
Eric snorted, "yea, I'd hope so." He ran his thumb down the side of her cheek. "She's so little."

"She's a little early," Alexx said, pulling up a seat beside them, "but she's healthy and strong." She laid a hand on Eric's leg, "you two will be great parents."

Calleigh smiled, laying a kiss atop Sages head, "thank you Alexx." She looked to Eric then back to Sage, "here this is your daddy," she whispered, passing her for Eric to hold.

Eric held her to his chest, "you're beautiful," he whispered, "you have your mommy's eyes."

"And your daddy's smile," Calleigh added, lacing her hand with Eric's.

Sage's skin was soft, her eyes green, and she did indeed have Eric's grin. She came out with a full head of brown hair, curly and in all directions. She was perfect.

"Hey we miss the party?" Ryan asked, opening the door, the rest of the team following.

"Ryan," Alexx stood up smiling, "good to see you baby."

Ryan accepted the hug and looked to Eric and Calleigh, "hey she doesn't look like a sea monkey anymore."

Eric snorted, looking down at Sage, "no, no she doesn't."

Valera and Natalia practically ran over Walter and Travers while they ran in.

"She's beautiful," Natalia said, running to their bedside.

"She's got Cal's eyes and Eric's grin," Valera said, pulling Calleigh into a hug, "congratulations guys."

Eric kissed her head again before passing her back over to Calleigh, "hey Walter, I want 15%."

Walter shook his head, "give a brother a break man, I gotta pay rent this week," he smiled, "I'll babysit for free instead of 50 bucks, that cool?"

Eric smiled, "I wasn't going to make you give us 15%, but since you've offered to babysit for free..."

"Nice play Delko," Travers said, approaching the bed, "very nice indeed."

It was quiet for a moment before Horatio came in.

He squeezed himself into the tight knit circle surrounding them, "Eric." He patted him on the shoulder, "you're going to be a great father."  
"Thanks H."  
"And Calleigh, you too, she'll be the toughest kid." Horatio reached into his pocket, "Eric," he paused pulling out a necklace, "Marisol gave this to me, and I want Sage to have it."

The necklace was thin, the chain gold with a golden rectangular pendant that fell horizontally with the chain.

"It says strength," Horatio went on, "and Sage here is a fighter."

He handed it over to Eric, the chain pooling in his hand. "Thanks H."

Horatio smiled and patted his shoulder, "you're welcome brother."

Calleigh closed her eyes, her left hand still intertwined with Eric's while her right lay on Sages back. Eric smiled, kissing Calleigh's temple, "you're both beautiful."

Calleigh felt her cheeks flush, but before she had to deal with that awkward moment, Sage started to cough.

"Okay, okay she needs to go back in the incubator," Alexx smiled, reaching over to pick her up. Both Eric and Calleigh gave her one last kiss before handing her over to Alexx.

Calleigh smiled, letting out a happy sigh while she rolled onto her side and tossed her arm across Eric's chest.

Alexx looked at her watch, "guys visiting hours are almost over."

"We'll be back tomorrow," Ryan grinned.

"Yea, you're not getting rid of us," Natalia added.

"Eric," Horatio whispered, "take care of her, and keep us updated."

"No worries H."

"So Walter," Travers smirked, "since you don't need to give up 15%, do you wanna take us to dinner?"

"I don't know guys"  
"Sounds like a great idea Travers," Valera said, smiling while she walked out before he had the chance to protest.

Natalia patted him on the back while Ryan walked beside him, "and no cheap 24 hour Chinese place in Liberty City."

Calleigh closed her eyes once the team made it out of the room, holding him closer and taking in his scent.

Eric ran a hand down her back, "she's so beautiful, just like her mom."

Calleigh smiled, propping herself up a little so she could kiss Eric. She hadn't actually kissed him in a while, and she missed the feel of his lips on hers, the warmth of his mouth and the way his tongue danced with hers.

He ran a hand through her hair while she stroked the back of her hand down his cheek.

"God Eric," she whispered, pulling away from the kiss to look at him, "I love you so much."

She laid a soft kiss on his carotid artery before laying her head back down on his chest.

Eric kissed the crown of her forehead, "Te amo, mi amor."


	15. Baby Blues

Eric leaned on Sages door frame, his arms crossed and a grin wide across his face. Cal was asleep in the rocking chair holding Sage on her chest. Eric couldn't help but grin. His wife and his daughter, the two most beautiful women in the world.

Calleigh had gotten time off for maternity leave, but Eric still had to pull a few shifts, though Horatio made sure he had time off throughout the week and only worked midday hours.

He stood sipping his coffee and admiring _su familia._ Calleigh's smile warmed his heart, her cheeks a bit flushed but she was glowing with happiness. And Sage, only a few weeks old but just as stubborn as her mom, hardly ever cried. He couldn't help but grin at the two, _mi amor y mi querida._

After a few minutes he figured he should wake Cal, he'd brought home take out since she said she'd been craving it, along with tall bottle of wine. Though Calleigh loved the bond she got with Sage through breastfeeding, she still decided to pump some of her breast milk so she could safely have an occasional drink without inherently getting their child wasted.

It was Thursday, Eric had Friday off and he made an executive decision that one of those occasions would be tonight.

He walked into the room and set down his coffee on the night stand. Part of him felt bad for disturbing such an intimate scene, but he knew that Cal was probably hungry and would want to sleep in a bed rather than a rocking chair.

He bent down beside them, kissing the top of Sages head. Calleigh sensed his presence and opened her eyes, offering a tired smile, "Hey," she said, trying to suppress a yawn.

Eric smiled, running the back of his hand down the side of her cheek, "Hey. Figured you might wanna sleep somewhere a bit more comfortable."

She yawned, "no, I'm up, just a little hungry."

"Well that's good, I picked up some take out," he said nodding towards the kitchen.

She smiled looking down at Sage, rubbing her back, "Eric she's just like you."

He snorted, carefully picking her up from Calleigh, "yea she likes to sleep all day."

Cal smiled, watching him hold her. He held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head before setting her down in her crib, in _Marisol's_ crib.

Calleigh stretched before standing up and walking over to Eric, putting an arm around his waist while they watched Sage. She slept on her side, cradling a Pikachu stuffed animal Ryan had gotten her, while sucking her thumb and slightly snoring.

"Come on mi amor," Eric said pulling her away, "you need to eat."

She smiled, lacing her fingers with his and followed him into the kitchen. Eric had put the food out the moment he got home, authentic Cuban food straight from Little Havana, and a glass of a deep red wine. She pulled him into a hug, her head resting on his chest while they stood a foot from the table.

He grinned, running his hands down her back, "I figured you want this," he said, using his other hand to pick up the glass of wine.

"Thank you," she took a sip and laughed, "After not being able to drink for 9 months, any wine is good wine."

"Yea I thought so," he said picking up his own glass, "cheers," he tapped his glass to hers.

"Cheers."

She took a sip and put the glass down, "Eric."

"Hmm?" he put down his glass as well.

She laid her head back onto his chest, "I missed you.

He wrapped his hands around her hips, rested his head on hers, and smiled into her hair, "Estoy aqui, mi amor."

She took a breath, savoring his scent. Her voice began to shake, "this is hard."

Eric frowned, confused, "look at me." He took his head off of hers so her eyes could meet his, "what's hard?"

She sighed, running her hands down his back, "I don't know," two tears rolled down her cheek, "I'm just sad."

"Shh," he soothed, tilting his head to kiss away the tears. "It's okay. You're okay."

She laughed a little, trying to hide the sadness and doubt behind her walls, "hormones."

Calleigh was never one to let her guard down like this, even with Eric it was hard, "I don't know why, I just feel so worthless," her voice began to shake.

"Shh shh," he whispered, pulling her head back to his chest and securing his arms around her back, pulling her closer, "these are just symptoms Cal, not you. You're so strong."

Her response was deep, but the half laughed she tried to play off while she spoke showed she was still hiding behind her walls, "this is so stupid. I shouldn't be sad."

He kissed the top of her head, "I did some research when I noticed you weren't sleeping. A lot of women go through this after birth, 70% actually. You're strong, the strongest woman I know, but it's okay to feel how you feel, it doesn't take away how strong you are nor say anything about your character other than that you have emotions like everyone else."

He pulled her tighter, "I'm here for you, always have been always will be. We'll get you through this, together."

"I just, it's so fucking petty."

"Mi amor, no. You just went through a huge, huge change. You brought another being into this world and it's something hard to grasp and adjust to, both physically and emotionally. I love you so much, you know that yea?"

She looked up to him and smiled, "yea," she kissed him and pulled back to meet his gaze, "it just feels so petty."

"It's not petty okay? It's common, so common that it has a nickname, baby blues."  
"But I'm a crime scene investigator Eric, I deal with death everyday, see dead bodies everyday and how it affects their loved ones. I shouldn't be crying for bringing a life to this Earth, especially since I've dealt with death everyday for the past ten years."

"Cal," he whispered, putting his index finger under her chin, "bringing someone into this Earth is a hell of a lot scarier than taking someone out, _especially_ since we've been surrounded by death for the last ten years."

He ran his thumb in circles along her cheek, "you're doing great. We're gonna get you through this alright? I'm gonna be here for you, Every step of the way."

She sighed and leaned her head back onto his chest, "god, what did I do to deserve you?"

He chuckled, "trust me Cal, you could do a lot better than me."

"No," she smiled, "you're the only thing I'd ever want."

He ran his hands along her back, "you seem tired, you wanna go to bed? I can put the food away and warm it up later."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Yes, of course," he kissed the top of her head, "vamanos."

He moved one of his arms up to her shoulder so she could lean into his embrace while they walked to their room and towards the bed.

"Lay down," he whispered, kissing the top of her head while he softly nudged her onto the bed, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

She smiled, still holding onto his hand, "okay."

He returned the smile, "okay," and let go of her hand, and Calleigh knew she probably sounded needed and pitiful, but she couldn't help the few tears that fell down her cheek when he let go. She wiped them away, relieved he didn't see them. God, she hated being like this, hated Eric seeing her be like this. She hated being so out of control of her emotions.

She looked to the bedside clock, 6:40.

Calleigh couldn't help but feel the tremendous amount of guilt that came over her. She is a grown woman, she shouldn't feel so helpless. Eric was probably hungry yet was willing to lay with her. Even though he practically insisted on taking care of her, she couldn't help but feel utter culpability.

She laid down on her side and pulled the covers over her, waiting for Eric to come and warm her, make her feel safe. She pulled the covers over her head, wrapping them around her and closing her eyes, trying her best to not cry.

She felt the dip of the bed as Eric laid down beside her, putting himself under the covers, laying on his side, and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispered, planting kisses on her jaw line, "don't be afraid to ask for help."

She rolled so she was facing him, and dug her face into his chest, "I just don't like feeling weak."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "Cal, you're not weak for having emotions, we all have them, and it's okay. You're the strongest person on our team, you've been through hell and have managed to pull through. This is just a bump okay? It'll blow over and I'll be here for you all the way."

"But what happens if it doesn't blow over?"

"Then we'll get you help, we'll do whatever it takes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, slow and sensual, her pain evident and raw. She needed Eric, needed to feel him, hold him, kiss him, be with him.

He broke the kiss and grinned, "Calleigh, as much as I would love to lay here and make out with you, you're exhausted and need to sleep, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes, "god, I love you."

He kissed her temple, "te amo, mi amor."


	16. Okay

**Hey friends: I'm sorry if I haven't been updating as consistently. I'm in college and attempting to at least be... a semi good student. I'm also sorry its been a bit angsty, I've been kinda depressed lately and its been rubbing off in my fics buts its all gonna be better i promise. But I love yall it means the absolute world to me that you guys love this story and leave such kind reviews :)**

Calleigh rolled over, her arm reaching out in search of warmth but only found empty silk sheets. They were still _warm,_ but not exactly to the degree that she was hoping to find. She opened her eyes and had to blink a few times, trying to figure out if her eyes were actually open or not, considering the bedroom was pitch black. She frowned slightly, confused, wondering where Eric was. She sat up and scooted so her legs were hanging from the side of the bed before pushing herself onto her feet.

"Eric?" She whispered, folding her arms against her chest and shivering slightly considering his T shirt was her only protection from the AC.

She tiptoed her way out of their room and down the hall, "Eric?"

No response, but she did start to notice a rather faint yet harmonic humming (possibly singing?) sound coming from Sage's room.

The door was cracked and she peeked in. Eric was standing there, holding Sage to his chest, her head on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back and sang to her.

" _Duérmete mi niña,_

 _duérmete mi amor,_

 _duérmete pedazo,_

 _de mi corazón._ "

She smiled; god he's beautiful. The way he holds her, rocks her, sings to her; they have such a strong bond and she is so proud to finally be able to call Eric her husband, proud to be able to say that he is the father of their child, proud to have finally settled down and built a family with him.

This is something she'd wished for since day one- it's always been Eric, he's always been the one she'd want to settle down with, the one she'd want to start a family with.

He'd always been there for her, through everything. The night Hagen shot himself, he refused to let her go home alone, refused to let her hide in her house and spend all night in a corner blaming herself. He knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, knew that she wasn't okay regardless of how many times she insisted she was.

Calleigh was the strongest woman he knew, but witnessing an ex commit suicide would be hard for anyone to get through. So he followed her home, and they didn't exchange words, she didn't want to talk about it, even though Eric knew some part of her probably did. But it would have been too soon, and he knew Calleigh was too tired and in shock to cry, so he laid with her, holding her, running his hand up and down her side until she fell asleep. And he was there the next day, and the next, and the next when she finally came to understand what actually happened. He was there while she sobbed in his arms, he told her that it wasn't her fault, told her that she was okay and that she was loved and strong and that Hagen wasn't mentally all there and that she couldn't blame herself for it.

He was there a month later when she decided to talk about it, he was there a year later when she decided to transfer back to ballistics, and everyday in between.

He was there when Jake left. Again. And again. And again. Really, he was the only man in Calleigh's life that actually _stayed._

She shook her head, not wanting to think of it. She watched him comfort Sage, singing her the lullaby while swaying his body to help her fall asleep. Calleigh wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, but she watched him put Sage back into her crib and walk over towards the door.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered, Calleigh moving out of the way so he could step out of the room and into the hall.

"Couldn't sleep," she smiled at him.

He returned the smile and grabbed her hand, "come on," he tugged her back down the hall and towards their room. Calleigh faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. His fingers ghosted down her sides to rest on her hips while she deepened the kiss.

"Cal," he breathed against her lips, "you need to sleep."

She took a breath and rested her head against his chest, "you do to, you have work. Is Sage okay?"

He smiled, leaving a kiss atop her head, "yea she's perfect, just heard her crying for a second."

Calleigh left a kiss on his chest, her hands sliding down to wrap around his waist, "you two are adorable."

He smiled, "I don't think I've ever been called adorable. Come on, bed."

She lifted her head off his chest and laced her hand with his, guiding him back to the silk sheets that were probably cold now. They lay in their usual position: Eric on his back, Calleigh on her side, resting her head on his chest while he held her close with one arm, the other laid across his stomach, his hand laced with hers.

"I love you Eric. You've always been there for me and I don't think I tell you enough about how grateful I am, all of these years you were always here, you never left."

He squeezed her hand, "That's what we do for the people we care about, you've always done the same for me."

She left a soft kiss on his chest, "I'm sorry I've been so... off lately."

He ran a comforting hand down her spine, "don't apologize, you're human, it happens- especially after having a baby."

She smiled into his chest, savoring his scent, "thank you, for putting up with me," she tried to laugh it off, and Eric immediately caught onto that, but figured now wasn't the best time to point it out.

"Have you been feeling better?"

"Yea," she felt herself attempt to defeat the laws of physics and try to move closer to him, even though they were already skin on skin, legs intertwined and his arm around her, "I think it was just the hormone changes. I think they've finally leveled out."

He smiled, kissing her hair, "don't be afraid to tell me when you're not okay."

"Okay." She looked up to him, her eyes locking with his, "I love you."

He pulled her up to him and smiled, their lips barely grazing before he spoke, "yo tambien te amo, mi amor."

He kissed her, deep, intimate and tender, pouring his love into her. She let a soft quiet moan escape, unlacing her fingers from his so she could run them through his hair, then down his neck and back to his chest, drawing patterns with her fingers.

He broke the kiss, running his lips across her cheek and to her ear, "go to sleep," he breathed, "we'll continue this tomorrow okay?"

She smiled, dropping her head back to his chest and lacing their fingers together once again, taking in his scent before speaking, "okay."

She ran her fingers over his chest, across the contours of his abs, over his pecs and traced down to his navel and back up until she felt his breathing even out. Calleigh loved watching Eric sleep, he always looked so peaceful, his face and body relaxed, his breathing quickly falling in beat with hers. She let out a warm sigh, leaving butterfly kisses over his heart before she felt her eyes begin to droop, falling down the path of sleep a few moments behind him, listening to the beat of his heart until they met one another on the other side of consciousness.


	17. Mi Amor

Maxine Valera was at it again.

Well, as usual she was the initiator, but now she had virtually everyone in the lab involved with her plan, Travers was the only one left to _convince,_ while Ryan was the only one left to _inform_.

"Maxine, no _,"_ Travers had said in a vain attempt to be stern, but the insidious smile creeping onto his face said otherwise.

"Michael!" she whined putting on her best 'puppy dog' face, "please."

He sighed, running a sample through the mass spec, "did it ever occur to you that maybe Eric had already planned something?"

Valera cocked an eyebrow, "we're talking about the same Eric right?"

He looked at her confused, "Hmm? From my understanding I always thought Delko was the Mr. Romance of the lab."

She sighed, shaking her head, "no, he's more the Mr. flirt-but-never-plan-anything-in-advance kind of guy."

Travers was quiet for a moment, "does Horatio know about you little plan?"

She smiled, "yeah actually, he does."

He eyed her for a moment, a smile creeping onto his face, "do we get dinner?"

She sighed, "yes, and _no_ , it's not some 24 hour Chinese place in Liberty City."

He tilted his head, "Didn't they get robbed a couple months ago?"

She let out an annoyed sigh and narrowed her eyes, "yes."

He smirked, nothing was more amusing than a frustrated Maxine Valera, "alright fine, what do I need to do?"

"Just finish with the sample and meet me in the breakroom in ten, okay?"

He eyed her and smiled, "Maxine you are quite the one to meddle around in others lives aren't you?"

His question was rhetorical, but he knew all too well that she would respond, "indeed Travers, it's what us Americans do."

She left trace with a mischievous smile, now on the hunt for Ryan, who would obviously be on board with the plan. She had ran her little proposal by Horatio first, and he was on board from the moment she spoke, knowing that Eric would need a _push,_ because yes, Mr Romance did indeed need some help at times.

And, of course Walter and Natalia agreed to it; Eric and Calleigh's romance had been quite the entertainment within the past year- all the techs and fellow CSI's found themselves enthralled with the idea of their theoretical relationship, even before the first round of bets regarding the two came about. Nothing like a little Crime Lab Gossip to keep everyone entertained, though the little Crime Lab Gossip shortly blossomed into the Crime Lab Bet and finally the Crime Lab... _OTP_ for lack of a better word.

So now Valera was on the hunt for Ryan. He was the last person she needed to incorporate into her plan, and of course he would be thrilled- even though he'd never admit it- to be apart of her little scheme.

She knew he was supposed to be at the lab, so she checked the breakroom. Nope. Locker room? Nope. Not in autopsy, DNA, or evidence either.

"Figures," she mumbled to herself, doing an about face to leave the evidence lab, but instead tumbling over Ryan, him catching her before she landed hard on the floor.

"Valera, you good?" he asked, holding her up and laughing softly.

She grinned that sly mysterious smile she had offered Ryan in the locker room 9 months before when her initial fascination with the two had first come about, "Hi Ryan."

His eyes went wide, full of both suspicion and amusement, "What are you up to this time?"

Her devious smirk only widened at his tone- laced with both interest and surreptitiousness, even though he attempted to mask it with a disapproving tone.

"We're having a gathering in the breakroom. _Yes_ you'll get dinner and _no_ it will _not_ be at that 24 hour Chinese restaurant in Liberty City."

He grinned, letting her go and holding his hands up, "that's all I ask."

He trailed behind her, down the hall and into the break room where everyone was gathered; Walter and Natalia leaning on the counter, Horatio and Travers sitting at the table.

Ryan eyed the room, "what are you guys up to?"

Natalia smiled, "We all know Eric isn't exactly... Mr Organized," she said, sipping a cup of water.

Ryan smirked, "I think we've all noticed, considering he hardly remembers to restock his kit."

Horatio smiled, "I've known Eric for over a decade, and there are some things he needs a little help with."

"So basically," Walter began, jumping right into the issue at hand, "Wolfe, Eric comes in in about 10 minutes. We're gonna drag him to the courthouse for an 'emergency hearing'." He put quotation marks around the last two words.

Ryan nodded, still not understanding _exactly_ what was planned and not really in the mood to play 20 questions, "there isn't an emergency hearing?"

Natalia smiled, "No, but we need to get both Eric and Cal to the courthouse."

Ryan was still confused, not fully utilizing his investigative skills, "why..?" he paused for a moment, coming to realization, "oh, _oh_! Okay."

"Yea," Valera said, "so me and Natalia are going to grab Calleigh for her 'emergency hearing' as well," she said mimicking Walters quotation marks.

"And Travers and I will be meet everyone at the courthouse," Horatio finished.

Ryan looked around the room, "is this gonna be something fancy?" he asked, looking down at his own dresswear and comparing it to everyone else's.

"No," Natalia said smiling and crossing her arms, "but Eric needs a push and IAB is bitching about paperwork."

"And we're all going to wind up at the courthouse?" Travers asked, looking to Horatio.

"Yes, on the 6th floor," Horatio paused and looked at his watch, "by around 12:30, it's 11:15 now so we need to get moving."

Natalia smiled, "come on Maxine," she said walking over to her, "I'll drive."

* * *

Walter and Ryan ran into Eric before Natalia and Valera had made it to the parking garage. They both greeted him with a smile but attempted to come across urgent.

"Eric," Ryan said, half running when he saw him get off the elevator, Walter jogging right behind him.  
"Wolfe what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes shifting questionably between Ryan and Walter.

"Emergency hearing," Walter said, passing over a random case file he dug up from 2006.

Eric opened the file and looked at them confused, "this is from 10 years ago."

Ryan nodded, "he's a death row inmate demanding another trial before his execution."

"When's his execution set?" Eric asked, flipping through the file and trying recall the case in question.

"This Friday, hence the emergency," Walter said, "come on we gotta go."

Eric looked at the two of them, "Ryan are you testifying?"

He shook his head, "no, it was Speedle's case, that's why they need you."

He nodded, "okay, but, I'm not exactly dressed for a hearing," he said looking down at his current attire. A black semi-fitted T Shirt followed by a pair of black jeans that could pass as dress pants and some converse weren't exactly court attire, it was hardly crime scene attire but at this point in his career it wouldn't have really mattered.

"Don't worry about it you look fine," Walter said, patting his back and urging him towards the elevator.

* * *

On the other side of Miami, Calleigh greeted both Natalia and Valera with the same suspicion as Eric had with Walter and Ryan when she met them at the door.

Sage was asleep on her shoulder, her hair thrown in a messy bun while she wore one of Eric's Shirts and a pair of University of Miami sweats. She was far more rested than she had been the last few weeks, she was actually set to come back to work within the next few weeks or so. The bags under her eyes had subsided, her voice wasn't laced with exhaustion and she was just overall more upbeat than she had been; the baby blues finally subsiding.

"Natalia, Maxine?" She began, looking at the two, initially full of worry, though that passed and the suspicion set in, "what's going on?"

"We know this is inconvenient," Natalia began, "but you're needed for an emergency hearing for a case a couple years back. A death row inmate has his execution set for the end of the week, and he's requesting one last trial."

Calleigh nodded, "yea yea of course." She looked to Sage, totally passed out on her shoulder, sucking her thumb and dressed in a blue onesie, before moving her attention back to Natalia and Valera.

"Come in, come in," she said widening the door so they could enter their home. "How long until the trial?" she asked walking towards the living room and setting Sage on the floor in front of the TV.

Natalia couldn't help but be impressed at how well Calleigh (if she were honest mostly Eric) had everything so put together and organized. Granted, she wasn't expecting food smeared on the wall or piles of laundry scattered, but she figured with having a new baby and all, things would be more... disheveled.

"Do y'all mind watching her while I get dressed?" she asked, walking towards the direction of the hall.

"Yea, yea of course," Valera said, both her and Natalia losing their attention from Cal and directing it all towards Sage.

"Hi," Natalia said, crouching down next to her. Sage offered a warm smile in response.

"God, she looks just like Delko and Calleigh," Natalia said, mesmerized.

"Well, that tends to happen when two people procreate," Valera responded, reaching her hand out for Sage to grasp.

"You know what I mean. She's got Calleigh's eyes and Delko's shit eater grin."

Valera snorted, "she's going to be one tough cookie that's for sure."

Natalia ran a hand through her hair, she was hardly a few months old and already was developing the thick locks Calleigh had passed onto her.

"I never really picture Delko as the settle down kind of guy with anyone _but_ Cal."

"Yea, he's probably a great dad too. We all knew Cal would be a good mom though, it's in her blood."

They both watched Sage, she sucked her thumb on one hand while grasping Valeras index finger with the other and smiling brightly at the two of them.

Calleigh walked back towards the living room now dressed professionally and ready for court.

"Do one of y'all mind watching her during the trial?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle from the fridge.

"Valera is needed in court as well, since she did process the DNA for the case. How about the two of you ride together and I'll follow behind and stay with Sage while you testify."

Calleigh nodded, "okay," she went and grabbed the crime scene diaper bag off the counter.

"Calleigh-" Valera began, laughing.

Calleigh smirked, "Eric. It was 75% off, he thought it was fitting."

Natalia raised an approving eyebrow, "well he wasn't _wrong"_

Calleigh tossed a bottle and some cheerios in the bag before flinging it over her shoulder, "she really isn't high maintenance, at all," she told Natalia.

She smiled, "here let me take that," she took the bag from Calleigh, "I'll meet you at the courthouse."

* * *

"What exactly is the perp expecting from us?" Eric asked, stepping into the elevator of the courthouse, "the case is airtight."

Ryan shrugged, "I mean, if you were on death row you'd want to do everything in your power to find a way out of it."

"Yea, you can't really blame him," Walter added, pressing the button for the 6th floor.

Eric sighed, flipping through the file, "gotta feel bad for the guy though. Makes a rookie mistake and winds up on death row."

The elevator dinged on the 6th floor and the three men were greeted by a rather large waiting room, leaving Eric skeptical. "Guys, this isn't...?"

Ryan interrupted him, "shhh just go with it Delko."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked to Walter, "Walter...?" he pushed.

Walter smirked, "hey man, like Wolfe said, just go with it."

"So there's no case?"

"Nope," Ryan grinned, pushing Eric to sit on one of the couches. There was a check in window but no secretary was in site; other than that room was rather bland, it had that eerie psychiatric hospital feel to it.

Walter sat beside Eric, tossing his arm over the back of the couch, crossing his ankles and stretching his legs in front of him, "don't worry, everythings good."

He eyed the two men, Ryan now taking a seat beside him, Eric sandwiched in between his fellow CSI's.

The elevator dinged and he looked up to see Calleigh, dressed business casual and ready for court, followed by Natalia holding Sage and Valera. Now Eric was extra confused.

"Wolfe," he said looking to him, then to Walter, "Walter?"

Now it was Calleigh's turn to question, looking to Natalia and Valera, "what's going...?"

She was interrupted though, the door on the far wall leading to a hallway opening and the group being greeted eagerly by Travers.

"Ah yes, the Delko's and fellow CSI's, right this way," he said, widening the door so the group could follow, Eric and Cal at the front of the line.

"Travers," Calleigh began, only to lose her train of thought once Horatio stepped into the hallway from a room on the right side.

"H?" Eric asked, tilting his head.

Horatio smiled, patting Eric on the back once he approached him, "time to make thing legally official," he said, lightly pushing him into the room and pulling Calleigh into a hug, "the two of you make a great team."

"Thanks Horatio," she said looking at him and smiling. He smiled back at her, guiding her into the room to stand next to Eric. They stood beside each other facing a desk with a women sitting nonchalantly while playing on her phone.

"You got your money order?" she asked, keeping her attention on whatever level of Candy Crush she was attempting to beat.

Horatio walked beside them and set it in front of her, the rest of their team forming a circle around Eric and Calleigh.

The clerk looked up and smiled, pushing some forms towards them, "join hands," she said, enthusiasm rising with the smile on her face. "This ain't the average wedding but it's still a wedding," she said smirking at the two.

Both Eric and Calleigh smiled, looking to each other, lacing their hands and bringing their attention back to the clerk.

"Your friends have gathered you here today to unite y'all together in the bonds of matrimony."

The clerk looked to Eric, "Eric," she began, looking down at the script in front of her, even though she'd already had it memorized.

"Do you take Calleigh Duquesne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Eric smiled, looking to Calleigh. She was blushing bright red from being both filled with excitement and embarrassment- this was not exactly how she thought she'd be spending her time at the courthouse. She was never the one to flash her relationship around, maybe it was her southern roots but she had a tendency to steer away from even the most modest public displays of affection; even holding hands made her a tad uneasy, but at this moment, it didn't really matter, she was with Eric, she was _Eric's,_ and it would finally be official. Eric cupped her cheek, running his thumb in small circles, smiling. His love for the woman before him was evident in every aspect, even the simplest and unconscious gestures made it apparent that Eric Delko would do anything, even make the planets align if that what it took so he could spend the rest of his life with Calleigh.

"I do," he whispered, his voice sincere and loving.

"And do you, Calleigh Duquesne," the clerk continued, flipping over some papers, "Take Eric Delko to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Calleigh smiled, looking into his eyes, deep with love and passion and desire, a burning fire evident along his brown orbs that showed the radiating raw affection and love he felt for her within him.

She squeezed her hand with his, her heart fluttering while she whispered the last two words that would legally bind them to one another, "I do."

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife," she smiled clapping her hands together in front of her, "you may kiss the bride."

Calleigh smiled, Eric pulling her into a hard hug, holding her close to him and then letting his lips graze hers, soft, quick, and sweet.

"Te amo, mi amor," he whispered, pulling her into another hug, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too," she whispered through a warm smile, closing her eyes and letting herself embrace him, his warmth, the way he held her. This wasn't an ideal wedding, but both her and Eric couldn't think of a better way they'd have wanted it to happen.

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke, Walters enthusiastic voice filling the room, "group hug?"

"Yea and dinner's on Valera," Ryan tossed in.

"Indeed, and not the 24 hour Chinese restaurant in Liberty City," Travers made clear.

"Look at that," Natalia whispered to Sage, who was currently holding out her hand, "is that your mommy and daddy?" she asked, kissing her cheek.

Sage smiled and Natalia brought her over to Eric and Cal, Eric taking her and holding her above his head.  
"You want some Chinese food from Liberty City?" he asked her.

She shook her head, even though she obviously had no idea what he was talking about, but regardless Eric used her response as a leg up, "sorry Valera," he laughed.

Horatio spoke next, "how about the new place in the Groves? It's on me."

"H-," Eric attempted to refuse but was expectantly cut off.

"Eric no," he smiled, walking over to him and Calleigh, placing a hand on her back, "the manager already offered the lab a free meal since we solved the shooting at his last restaurant."

Walter walked over to the clerk, who had turned her attention to typing up some remaining paperwork.

"You wanna come?" he asked her, offering a friendly smile.

She cocked an eyebrow and Walter went on, "I mean, if your shift is over."

She offered an amused grin, looking at the clock then back to him, "I wouldn't wanna intrude."

"Please," Ryan interrupted, walking over to them, "Walter could use a friend," he said patting him on the back.

She gave a questioning glance around the room and Eric spoke, looking to Horatio, "it's free right?"

Horatio smiled, "it is indeed Eric," he looked to the clerk, "Ms. Grant," he said looking at her nameplate, "would you like to come?"

Calleigh smiled, "it'll be fun."

Ms Grant grinned, looking to Walter, "I mean, sure. Thank you."

Eric looked to Calleigh, handing Sage over to her and putting his arm around her shoulder, then looking back around the room, "thanks guys."

"Yea seriously," Calleigh added.

"No worries," Ryan smiled patting Eric on the back, "they figured you'd need a little push Delko."

"Or a lot of push," Walter mumbled, looking to Ms Grant then to everyone else in the room, "come on guys, I'm starving."

"Alright, follow me, it's about a 15 minute drive," Horatio said to everyone before heading to the door.

Finally Eric and Calleigh had tied the knot, granted not in time for their tax return, but that wasn't the most pressing matter at hand. They were together, finally after all these years. After all these years of subtle flirting, underlying jealousy, and a very evident shift in their relationship, the two were finally one, a team both on and off the clock. This was how it was supposed to go, ever since the moment they had met in the MDPD impound garage, their future together was destined. And all it took were four little words to make their pent up sexual frustration and desire blossom into the relationship the two had been yearning for yet attempting to fight. Four little words that made them realize this was it, that _they_ were it. Four little words and things had finally fallen into place.

 _Te amo, mi amor._

 **AN: I want to thank everyone for their continued support and reviews, yall seriously don't know how much it has meant to me. Thank you so much! This was originally a one shot but I really like where it ended up going.**

 **You guys are great! I love yall! ~**


End file.
